The Outsider
by BibliophileLove08
Summary: Years later, Dib is twenty and his rivalry with Zim continues but he has become mentally ill. How will their relationship handle Dib's DID, and which side of Dib will win? Please read and review. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My newest fanfiction. Every chapter is named after a song, the song I listened to while I wrote it. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter One: Judith, Renholder Mix (A Perfect Circle)**

_He was lying on his floor in his bedroom, surrounded by papers, empty soda cans, dirty clothes, and other trash. He laid there, motionless. Another episode again. His blank eyes looked up towards the ceiling, unseeing. His phone rang a few times, but he was in such a state that he didn't hear it. The orange prescription bottle sat on his desk, forgotten. He was lost. Lost inside his own mind. _

_The black outs were becoming more frequent as his condition worsened. The doctor had given him medicine. She had said that it would help. It hadn't. Something was jabbing him in his back as he lay there, but he couldn't feel it. He was nearly comatose. _

_Pictures covered his walls, tacked chaotically. A visual monument to his obsession. Candid shots, some up close but more often from farther away. His target, usually unaware of his stalker, was in various poses. There were older pictures of him sitting at a desk when they were still in school, some of him walking his dog, some of him standing outside his base watering his grass, since he had no flowers. _

_His bed wasn't made, pillows and blankets were strewn over the mattress and floor. His computer was off, he hadn't touched it in hours. He didn't hear his door when it opened. He didn't hear the sigh or see those small black boots step cautiously through the doorway. He didn't feel the green, naked fingers touch his face._

* * *

"Good morning Dib. Have you slept?" She asked. Her name was Dr Hothman. She was tall, slim, blond. She was pretty. She was nice. And he had no interest in her.

He sat on a couch in her office. It was a nice place, cozy. Comfortable. He hated it. It gave him a headache.

"No." He answered. He ran a hand through his messy black hair. He had long ago given up on taming that horrible cowlick that dominated the top of his head. She frowned at him and continued.

"We might have to increase the dosage on your medication. We'll talk about that later. Have you had any more lapses?" She inquired, gently prodding. She was a good doctor. The best he had had, so far.

"Yes. I had one last night, I believe. I woke up in my bed. I don't remember getting there. It lasted about nine hours, I think. I'm not really sure." He said, quietly. His head was down. He rarely looked at her when she spoke. He rarely looked at anyone. Except one. His obsession.

"Do you know if anyone saw you go out? Or were you home the whole time?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I was home. I had the same clothes on. I didn't have shoes on and my feet were still clean. My clothes weren't really dirty." He said. He had checked, to be sure.

"Good. At least it hasn't progressed to that point yet." She consoled him. "Now, tell me of Zim. How is that going?"

Dib took a deep breath. This was the part he hated talking about the most.

"The same. I haven't seen him, I've been trying to stay home. But I do hear... transmissions... with my equipment in my room. I sit by the window and listen, with my headphones. He is still there." He answered, hesitant.

"Like I've told you before, I don't think this aspect of your condition is too harmful. I'm more concerned about the blackouts and the injuries." She looked at him while he sat there, silent, picking at a piece of lint on the arm of the couch.

"Have you had any more injuries?" He asked, studying his face.

"No. I haven't gone out. So no." He answered. He hated it here. But it helped. He needed the help. He could admit that.

"Good. Now... Tell me what you hear in these transmissions."

* * *

Dib walked to the counter of his doctors office and signed out, like he did every week. She handed him a small white square of paper with a new prescription on it. He grimaced, this meant he would have to go to the pharmacy in town. He didn't like going out in public, at least not during the daylight hours.

It was chilly outside when he walked out the glass doors, it felt great to Dib. He liked the fall, it was easier than the suffocating heat. Days like this, when it was so overcast that everything looked a little grey, were his favorite. His car was parked far out, at the back of the lot. He didn't see the point in fighting over a spot close to the door, like walking an extra sixty seconds would kill him. Some people were just lazy, but not him. He liked to be out in the back, where there weren't a lot of people to watch him sit in his car for fifteen minutes before he could finally make him self put it in gear and drive away. Everything was a fight these days.

He was relieved to see that the pharmacy wasn't very crowded. There were a few people browsing, but there was no line. He waited at the counter while the pharmacist typed in his information at the computer. This part made him uncomfortable. The pharmacist always gave him a sympathetic look, as though he was mentally handicapped. Dib had a lot of issues, hence a lot of different medications, but he was still sane. He could still function.

"It'll be about forty minutes before its ready." The man said kindly. Dib just nodded and walked away. Not willing to browse the shelves for forty minutes, Dib stepped outside into the cool air. There was a cafe across the street, but it looked too crowded. He stood outside the door to the pharmacy and watched people walk by him on the sidewalk, always turning away if they looked at him. Pulling his headphones out of his pocket, he placed them in his ears before pressing play on his iPod. People usually didn't try to talk to you if you had headphones in. He used this tactic a lot in public.

He was dreading the drive home. Since he had come to the pharmacy, the route home would take him passed the house... a house that had drawn him like drug addict to his favorite fix. He could always take another way home, a longer way. But he wouldn't. He just wanted to look. Just once. Then he would go home.

He let the music drown out the world as he waited for his medication, time passed more quickly when he was lost in song lyrics and soothing melodies. His hand ran through his hair, pushing it off of his face as the slight breeze tossed it around. He was glad he had worn his long coat. He always wore one, but he had his trench coat for colder weather. He was grateful for it today, it seemed to be getting colder and dark the longer he was out, even though it wasn't' yet noon. Maybe it was going to rain.

After checking the time on his phone, he walked back inside. It had only been about thirty minutes but maybe he would get lucky and it would be done early. He pulled his headphones out of his ears and shoved them back into his pocket before walking up to the counter. The pharmacist saw him and smiled.

"Just finished." He said. He rang up the small paper bag that held the little orange bottle and had Dib sign for it. His insurance always covered his medication. Thanking the man, Dib walked out of the pharmacy and towards his car.

Dib always thought that he was lucky. His life wasn't hard. He graduated high school at sixteen, college at nineteen. By the time he was twenty, he was working in his dads lab, one of the best scientists Membrane Co. had ever seen. He was a prodigy. His dad couldn't be prouder. But what was the saying? Genius is a small step from madness?

He had been working in the lab less than a year when the blackouts started. That was a few months ago, now he was forced to stay home and do what little work he could from his apartment. His dad was generous, he had given him lab equipment, assignments that could be completed without a full lab. Every now and then he went into the main building to use one of their machines, but most of his work he completed at home. It was better for him, convenient. And it made all the other employees, who all thought he was insane, more comfortable.

He sat down in his car and put the key in the engine, his hands shaking. This used to be so simple. Go to the house, that weird green house, and run passed the gnomes to get to the front door. Sneak in, plant cameras or confront him, whatever. It used to be easy. When had it gotten so complicated?

He started the car and put it in gear, pulling out of the parking space. As he drove he kept trying to tell himself that he just wanted a glimpse. Just a small glimpse.

It didn't take long to turn onto his street. Everything looked the same, it had been weeks since he had been here. He could almost see the green house, pulling him like the proverbial moth to the flame. His hands shook as he pulled up to the curb on the other side of the street. He knew that little green alien was in there. He _knew._ No amount of doctors and specialists could convince him that his nemesis didn't exist. It simply wasn't possible. They had been through too much.

Dib's heart jumped into his throat when he saw the curtain move in the window. He jerked his hand up and pushed his glasses up his nose so hard that it almost hurt, and squinted in the direction of the house. Then it was there. Large red eyes looking directing at him through the window. It was him. _Zim._

Dib's hand was on the door handle before he could stop himself. He got out of the car and stood, his hand on the open door. They stared at each other. Zim's eyes were wide at first, but they narrowed in suspicion when Dib stepped out of the car. His small frame easily visible through the window. He had grown, but not much. He was still about half Dibs size. His face left the window and Dib felt the sudden absence like a punch in the gut. He gripped the door to his car tightly.

The door to the house opened, slowly. He could see Zim, but he was standing farther back in the house. He didn't have his disguise on, so he couldn't be too near the door unless others were watching.

Dib felt as though he was in a trance. He wanted so badly to go into that house, to see him, to prove to himself that he existed. He took a step. A rain drop fell on his face, and he looked up as another fell on his glasses. He looked back to Zim, to see him backing away from the door, from the rain. He shook his head. Dib almost called out to him when the door shut. He stood there, in the street as the rain started falling harder. There was nothing in the window.

Dismayed, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the depression that led to his blackouts. Suddenly afraid to be out in the open when it happened, he jumped back into his car and put it in gear. It hurt him physically to drive away from that house, but he managed. He sped back to his apartment and parked haphazardly. His chest hurt by the time he got out of the car, it was hard for him to breathe and his vision was dimming.

_I just need to make it in the door... I need to be inside the house so no one will find me._

He ran up the steps to his door, as fast as he could manage while gasping for breath. He was nearly falling when he reached it. Jamming the key into the lock, he leaned heavily on the door as his head started to pound. He could feel it coming. When he turned the knob, his weight against the door pushed it open suddenly and he fell in the doorway. In the back of his mind, he registered a small sound, a rattle almost. Too far gone to care, he barely managed to push the door closed with his foot before the darkness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Two: Even Deeper (Nine Inch Nails)**

Do you know how far this has gone?

Just how damaged have I become?

When I think I can overcome,

It runs even deeper.

* * *

A song played in another room, unheard by him as he laid lethargic on the floor in front of the closed door. Hours had passed, it was early morning when he came to. He groaned, stiff from being still for so long. His neck cracked as he lifted his head to look around. Relief overwhelmed him. He had made it home first.

Sitting up, he ran one hand over his face and through his hair. He needed a shower to wake him up. Then he needed to work. He pulled himself to his feet, kicking his shoes off and leaving them by the door. He shuffled into the living room then down the hall into his bedroom, his music library was still playing, on shuffle. It would go for days if he left it running, which he usually did. Dib couldn't stand silence, he needed noise, something in the background to focus on besides his own thoughts.

Not bothering to grab clothes, he walked into his private bathroom and glanced in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was everywhere and he needed to shave. Dib hated facial hair, even the little stubble that grew overnight. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He ached all over.

Laying his glasses on the counter, he pulled his shirt over his head and started unbuttoning his pants. When he finished undressing, he opened the door to the walk in shower and turned the knob, careful to stand out of the way of the stream of water. When it was the right temperature, he stepped into and sighed. Nothing to cure your aches like a hot shower. He stayed under the water for a little while, his head down so the water ran over his face. His eyes were shut tight and his forearms rested against the ceramic wall.

He let the water run down his body for a few minutes before he finally leaned up and began to wash. After he finished and rinsed he turned the water off and opened the door. The bathroom was hot and steamy and his mirror was fogged. He grabbed a towel from the hook on the wall and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he grabbed his glasses and walked into his bedroom, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

He turned immediately to his left and grabbed the small cloth off of one of his dressers that he used to wipe off his glasses. He stood in front of the door to his bathroom and wiped the fog off of his glasses, staring blankly because he couldn't see anything without them. After they were clear he placed them back on his face and turned towards the bed.

Where Zim was sitting on it, watching him.

Dib nearly jumped out of his skin. He pressed himself back, flat against the bathroom door and gripped his towel so that it didn't fall. Zim stood up, slowly. He was about a head shorter than Dib, but he rose to his full height and stood proud, if not a little suspicious. His eyes were narrowed, twitching a little from his contacts.

"Hello _Dib_." He said maliciously, emphasizing his name. He stood in that same old uniform, with his hands on his hips and that same old smile on his green face.

"Zim... why are you here?" Dib asked, his heart pounding. He hated that he was naked. He was suddenly very self conscious.

"Zim came to see why the Dib was acting so strange." He said, his weird jointed tongue sliding around his words.

"I... Its... I'm not acting strange. Why are you in my apartment?" Dib asked again, his eyes darting around his room as though Zim may have planted bear traps on his floor or walls. Zim narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. Dib couldn't back up any further.

"Why is the Dib naked?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What? I just took a shower." Dib answered, fumbling. His head was beginning to hurt.

"What is wrong?" Zim asked, taking another step forward.

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with me." He insisted, pressing his back into the door, trying to put distance between them.

"Wrong! Your heart organ is beating more quickly than what is normal for humans, and your temperature has risen." He said, cocking his head again. "How are you supposed to stop my plans for world _domination_ if you are sickly?" He asked insistently.

Dib didn't understand what was going on. Zim had never come to his house. Dib only went to his base to spy on him or plant camera's or some other attempt to uncover his plans. He had never had to deal with Zim in his own home. This was an invasion of his safe place, his place where he could fall apart and be left in peace. He had never brought the fight into his home.

"Zim, you can't come to my house." Dib said, gathering the nerve to push passed him. Zim moved out his way before Dib could touch him.

"Why not? The Dib comes into Zim's base all the time." He said, questioningly. Dib secured his towel with his hands before he reached into the dresser next to his bed to pull out some clothes. He grabbed things at random, too distracted to look at them. All his clothes were the same colors anyway, really.

He walked passed Zim again and went back into his bathroom and shut the door. He could hear Zim on the other side, annoyed.

"DIB-THING! Do not ignore Zim!" His voice rose with emphasis on his own name, Dib could almost see him raising that pointed finger in the air to show his own importance. Dib pulled his boxers on, then grabbed his dark jeans as Zim continued ranting on the other side of the door. "_Listen_ DIB. I have recently found a way to use human pheromones to" his words were cut off as Dib opened the door. Zim quickly stepped back as Dib came out, pulling his black v-neck over his head. He walked over his closet and grabbed one of his white lab coats.

"DIB! You're not _listening _to ZIM!" He pointed at him accusingly. Dib couldn't help but think of how weird this situation was. His worst enemy was in his house, pointing at him and screaming. And for some reason, it made him feel good. Normal. Kind of.

"Of course I'm listening Zim. Go ahead, continuing tell me about your next great plan to destroy the earth. While you're at it, why you don't you reveal your reasons for telling me in the first place?" He asked, giving him a bland look while he pulled on his coat.

"ZIM will reveal nothing! You hear me? NOTHING!" He screeched, causing Dib to rub his temples.

"Zim, you have to quiet down. I have neighbors." Dib said.

"Eh? Oh. Okay." He said, effectively returning to normal. Dib sighed and turned to walk out of his room and into the hall. Zim followed.

"Zim came to tell you, filthy dirt man, that I have come up with a plan so amazing, that I'm really surprised my incredible brain didn't think of it sooner. Within a week your planet will be nothing but a dead wasteland of lifeless meat sacks." He said, nonchalantly examining his finger tips in the doorway. Like he was thinking of getting a manicure. He stood leaning against the doorway to Dib's lab as he flipped on the lights. Dib ignored him for a moment as he looked over his lab. He loved it in here. This was where he wanted to be. It suddenly occurred to Dib that his nemesis was here... in his lab...

Where he had always wanted to capture him and experiment on him.

He frowned to himself and turned around to look at Zim.

"And you're telling me this why?" Dib asked, his palms growing sweaty at the thought of all the possibilities.

"So you can try to stop me." He said, completely serious. As if Dib was purposefully being stupid. Dib almost laughed. Of course. It had been a while since they had done this dance. Zim must miss it. Their rivalry had been all that kept Dib going for a long time. And then he had gotten sick. And the blackouts started. Doctors and medicine had started to control his life. He felt like he was losing himself, he was desperate to get back to normal. So that he could continue his work, saving the world from this short green alien standing in front of him. Dib looked at Zim, debating. Zim narrowed his eyes and stood up straight, no longer leaning on the door frame.

"You have a suspicious look on your face Dib-beast. Zim doesn't like it." He said quietly. Dib stepped closer to him and Zim stiffened but didn't back away.

"Zim. You are in my lab, where I could easily capture you and do whatever I want with you. That idea is very tempting to me. You should leave." Dib said quietly, from only a few inches away. He had to lean down to bring his face close to Zim's. Zim took a step back before he replied.

"So why don't you? Zim would have done it. Instead you warn Zim and send me away? What is wrong with you, human?" He asked, his voice venomous. His face felt very, very warm.

"I'm not sure." Dib answered, his face pained as he pulled away from Zim and stood up straight. He turned away from the alien and said again, "You should leave, Zim."

Zim didn't move. He watched Dibs back, his rigid posture, and knew something was wrong with the human. Not that he cared. After all, he wanted to destroy the Dib along with this planet. But still... he didn't leave.

"Perhaps is it Zim who would use this lab to experiment on YOU Dib." He said slyly. Dib turned around with an annoyed expression.

"Oh really." He stated, deadpan.

"Oh yes. Zim believes there is something seriously wrong with the Dib. Maybe I should strap you down and probe at your gooey brain and figure out what it is." He said, cocking his head to the side and touching his own chin lightly, as if in deep thought.

Dib stared at him, dumbfounded. The idea was preposterous. Laughable! That he would actually let Zim experiment on him. Ha!

They watched each other, both silent. Dib couldn't believe he was actually considering it. This was Zim! His ENEMY! Of course he wouldn't. Would he? Before he had given it anymore thought, Zim walked passed him, into the lab. Dib moved out of his way and watched him closely as he examined Dib's equipment.

"This... this is horrible. This piece... well this is okay. This one! Ugh!" Zim complained as he picked thorough the rows of machines and devices that Dib had. Dib couldn't help but feel extremely irritated. He had some excellent equipment! Zim knew nothing.

"Excuse you! My lab is just fine!" Dib said, slapping Zim's hand away from his blood coagulation analyzer. As soon as his hand touched Zim's his head exploded in pain. Dib cried out and dropped to his knees, bringing both hands to his temples. Panicking internally, he knew that he was going to have another episode. This was too soon, he usually didn't have them so close together. His breathing quickened. He could hear the music still playing in his room as Zim went to his knees down beside him.

* * *

"Dib? What is wrong?" Zim asked urgently. His voice was higher than usual, which annoyed him. Stupid Dib, being all sick and whatnot. All Zim wanted was to tell him of his next AMAZING plan to destroy the earth. Dib had to go and ruin it by being no fun. Speaking of no fun.

Dib's hands were clutching at his stupidly giant head. Zim could tell he was in pain, but he didn't know what to do to fix it. Just when he was about to touch him, Dib went still. His body slackened and he fell down onto the floor, his eyes wide and staring. He had seen the Dib like this once before...

But this time, when he gently touched Dibs face, the humans eyes snapped up to him. His eyes were dark and angry. Angry at Zim. He pulled his hand back quickly and stood up. Dib stood too, slowly, never taking his eyes off of Zim. The alien backed up cautiously. Dib seemed different than before.

"Dib? What is wrong? You are being weird... er... than usual." Zim said, his eyes narrowed, his body tense.

"Dib isn't here right now." He said, his voice low and menacing. Zim had never seen Dib like this. He was about to reply when Dib suddenly lunged for him.

Zim screeched, loud and high pitched and bolted. Dib was right behind him. That _horrible human_ was taller and had longer legs. As Zim rounded the corner into the hallway, Dib wrapped both hands around his small waist and threw him to the ground.

Zim screamed again as he hit the ground, hard. Dib pinned him to the floor, face first. The larger human straddled his midsection, holding Zim's forearms to the floor so that he could not move. Dib's glasses had fallen off in the struggle, along with Zim's wig.

"Dib! Release me this instant! Or I'll... I'll... I'll replace your brain with pig feet!" Zim screamed at him, trying to wiggle out from under the human. He was unsuccessful. The Dib was too heavy.

"Quiet." Dib said, leaning down and putting his mouth near Zim's antennae. Zim could feel his hot breath on them. He stilled. "I've wanted to do this for a long time Zim... and now that I'm finally free, I can do whatever I want. I can finally cut your disgusting alien body open and see what your insides look like..." He said, his voice deep and quiet. Zim blanched. This was not the Dib he knew. What was going on?

"DIB! RELEASE ZIM!" He screeched again, at the top of his lungs. Dib was honestly scaring him. Instead of releasing him, he jerked him up and around and slammed him back down on the floor, the back of Zim's head jarring on the carpet. Zim was now facing him, with Dib hovering over him like a giant. His hands were held down by Dibs own, which were hot and sweaty. Zim squirmed again, trying to rise up.

"Poor, poor little alien. Do you want to get up? Too bad. You shouldn't have come here, but I'm glad you did. All those years of chasing after you, and you walk right in... Its funny, really. I'm going to have so much fun with this." He smiled down at Zim. His smile wasn't right, he looked... strangely demented. His eyes were too wide and his voice was off, somehow. This Dib scared Zim.

Dib may have been bigger than Zim, but he was forgetting something important.

Zim narrowed his eyes. He was tired of playing games.

Four long mechanical arms came flying out of Zim's pak, sweeping around to Dib's back. Dib jerked, letting go of Zim and letting out a short "Shit!" before they grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him all the way down the hall. They were sucked back into Zim's pak as the smaller alien scrambled to his hands and knees and half ran, half crawled terrified down the hallway to the door. He could hear Dib pursuing him, his heaving feet falling on the carpeted floor, "_thud thud thud"_.

Zim made it to the door and grabbed the handle, but Dib reached him before he could pull the door open. The humans hands grabbed his antennae and jerked, causing Zim to let out the most inhuman sound that had ever come out of his mouth. The sound must have shocked the human, because he let go abruptly. Zim's pak opened up and his mechanical legs shoved Dib back as hard as he could. Zim turned as Dib hit the floor, knocking his head against the hard tile. The human didn't move. Zim went to step towards him, but his booted foot landed on something small and he heard a loud crack.

Thoroughly freaked out, Zim jumped back to the door and put his hand on the handle. Dib still didn't move. The alien hesitated, staring at his lifeless body. He glanced down at the thing he had stepped on, a small orange vial. Glancing from it to the human, he slowly took his hand off of the doorknob and leaned down towards the loud, offending container. He snatched it up quickly and turned to the door, opening it. His skin was crawling, he wanted to get out of here and away from the Dib. He hated himself for dropping his guard long enough for the human to attack him.

The door was open, but Zim lingered in the doorway, staring at the human. Unconscious and without his glasses, Zim could see him clearly. His face was calm and slack, all the worry lines had disappeared. He looked thin and unkempt, his hair was still damp from his shower. He had dark circles under his eyes that Zim hadn't noticed before, he knew this to be a sign of a human not getting enough sleep. Zim wondered once again what was wrong with the Dib. He was obviously not well. He had never attacked Zim like that, or spoken to him with a voice like that. Creeped out by the memory, Zim narrowed his eyes at the deceitful beast. He would never drop his guard like that again. Stepping out of the doorway, he shut the door firmly behind him, leaving Dib alone on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is chapter three. Please review? Reviews feed mah brain meats!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Three: Alone I Break (Korn)**

Now I see the times they change,

Leaving doesn't seem so strange.

I am hoping I can find,

Where to leave my hurt behind.

All the shit I seem to take,

All alone I seem to break.

I have lived the best I can,

Does this make me not a man.

* * *

Zim sat deep in the depths of his base, leaning against his most comfortable chair in front of his computer. He stared at the bottle in his hand, the one he had taken from Dib's home. He narrowed his eyes at the little bottle as he read its label.

'_Clozaril, twenty five mgs twice a day_' he read to himself. He knew this little bottle was a medicine bottle for humans. This was proof that the Dib was sick.

He knew he had been right. He was just too amazing to be wrong.

Determined to find out what was wrong with Dib, he looked up at his computer screen.

"Computer! What is Clozaril?" He asked, his mouth sounding out the unknown word awkwardly. He waited patiently for only a few seconds while his computer completed its search.

"Clozaril is a human antipyschotic medication for schizophrenia or similar mental disorders that works by altering chemicals in the human brain." His computer stated loyally. Zim paused for a moment.

"What is schizophrenia?" He asked his computer.

"Schizophrenia is a mental disorder in which the human displays emotional instability, detachment from reality, and withdrawal into one's self." Zim gaped. This is not what he expected.

"Computer what are these similar mental disorders that you spoke of?" He asked, intrigued and disturbed.

"Some more mental disorders are bipolar disorder, depression, acute stress disorder, dissociative identity disorder,-"

"That one! What is that last one?" Zim asked sharply.

Dissociative identity disorder, or multiple personality disorder as its more commonly known, is the occurrence of two or more distinct personalities inhabiting one human body."

Zim sat silent, thinking of Dib. He had acted so strange, like a completely different person... this must be whats wrong with him. When did this happen? Was he always this way? No... Zim would have realized sooner. This must have been recently.

"Computer! What causes this dissociative identity disorder?" Zim asked.

"The most common known cause is extreme childhood trauma or abuse." His computer answered. Zim paused. Could he have caused this sickness in Dib? Zim stared down at the little medicine bottle. Could this be all his fault?

* * *

Dib's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, confused. He had been in the lab with Zim... now he was here. What happened? He sat up, groaning. He ached all over. He got to his feet and straightened his coat. He couldn't see anything. Reaching up to his face, he touched the bridge of his nose, where his glasses usually were. He was starting to get angry, thinking maybe Zim had drugged him. Grumbling to himself, he put his hand on the wall and felt his way down the hallway. When he got to the door to his lab, he peered in, squinting. Everything was a blur. He dropped to his hands and knees and resigned himself to crawling around on the floor until he found his glasses. If he found them at all.

He grew anxious as the minutes passed and he was unable to find them in the lab. He finally crawled out of the lab and into the hall and found them almost immediately. He was relieved he hadn't stepped on them. Finally able to see clearly, he looked around and frowned. A picture hung crooked in the hallway, and the rug leading to his door was disturbed. Maybe something else had happened. Maybe he had had a lapse while Zim was here.

Growing more anxious, he felt in his pocket for his medicine. Unable to find it, he walked quickly to his bedroom and searched, to no avail. It wasn't here. Had Zim taken it? Dib began to panic. He _needed_ his meds. Making a quick decision, he walked back out into the living room and to the door. He grabbed his keys off the counter and slipped his shoes on. He left in such a hurry that he didn't even bother to lock his door.

The drive to Zim's base never took long, Dib knew the way like the back of his hand. The familiar streets soothed him. It was cloudy outside, but not raining. He had forgotten his phone and he had no idea what time it was. Maybe late afternoon. It was hard to tell with so many clouds.

He pulled up across the street from Zim's house, pausing for a minute to look at it. There was no movement in the windows this time. He ran a hand anxiously through his messy hair and took a deep breath. He stepped out of his car and shut the door. Putting his hands in his white coat pockets, he walked self consciously across the street, wishing he had changed into his black coat. It was getting colder outside.

He hesitated at the gate as the gnomes stared at him. He half expected them to shoot him with lasers like they used to. He knew Zim would know he was here. After waiting for only a few seconds, he walked down the little path to the front door. The gnomes eyes followed him as he walked, creeping him out.

He stared at the "Men" sign, frowning for a moment. He didn't know whether to knock or just walk in. This time wasn't like the other times. Before he could make up his mind, the door was opened for him. GIR stood there in his dog suit, smiling at him.

"Uh... hello GIR." Dib said, nearly shrugging. GIR opened his mouth wide and grinned at him, before turning around and walking into the house. Dib looked around outside nervously, as though afraid someone might see him, before he entered the house. He shut the door behind him and looked around. It was nostalgic, every time he looked around this room he could imagine his childhood. Fighting with Zim. The good old days.

GIR had gone and stood by the trash can, and pointed at it. Dib raised an eyebrow at him. There was no way he was going to fit in that trashcan again. He didn't even know how Zim fit in there anymore. He walked over to it and stared at it doubtfully. GIR just pointed at it, smiling happily. He was about to ask GIR if there was another way down when the floor opened up below him and sent him plummeting into darkness.

Cursing, Dib slid down some kind of tunnel which dumped him unceremoniously onto the floor in Zim's lab. He landed in a heap, groaning and grumbling about stupid green aliens and dumb robots. He lifted his head and tried to stand. Sitting back on his knees, he looked around. The lab was dimly lit, Dib knew Zim preferred it that way. As he moved to stand, he felt something press into the back of his head.

"Hello Dib. Nice of you to join me here, in my lab. Stand up, _slowly." _Zim hissed. Deciding it was safest to just do what he said, Dib obeyed. When he was standing, he asked;

"Whats going on Zim?"

"Walk over there. Walk!" Zim commanded. Dib walked. When he reached a vertical table with straps, he stopped. His eyes went wide and he felt his heart pick up. He knew what that table was for.

"Turn around and stand against the table. Strap your head in, securely. Then strap in your right hand." He ordered, his voice menacing.

"Zim, I don't want to be strapped-"

"DO IT! NOW!" Zim screamed at him, pressing his alien weapon harder into the back of Dib's head. Dib swallowed nervously and did what he said, turning around and pulling the strap tight around his own head, then his right hand. When he was done, he looked down at Zim. His eyes were narrowed and he held something similar to a gun. One of his many creations, Dib assumed. He held still while Zim quickly strapped down his left hand. He then set the gun down a nearby table and strapped down both of Dib's feet. When he was secure, Zim stood back up and took a deep breath, looking Dib in the eye.

"Zim does not want to be attacked again, you horrid creature." He said hatefully. Dib paused, confused.

"What? I didn't attack you. I'll admit, I thought about it, but-"

"Do not LIE TO ZIM, DIB!" Zim screamed, pointing dramatically at Dib. "You attacked me in your house! You held me down and said you were going to cut Zim open!" He yelled, panting and standing rigid.

"Wait, no I didn't. We were standing in the lab then... I don't... remember..." Dib said, trying his best to appear sincere. Because he was. Zim just stared at him.

"You... don't remember?" He asked, his voice quiet. Dib swallowed again. He shook his head. Zim just stared at him. And stared. And stared. Minutes when by.

"Uh... Zim?" Dib tried, softly. Zim blinked.

"You do not remember attacking Zim? Holding Zim's hands down and sitting on Zim?" He asked, his voice more normal. Inquiring.

"No... When was this?" Dib asked, honestly. Zim didn't answer, instead he stared at Dib some more. Finally he asked;

"So it was... the other Dib?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Dib asked, genuinely confused. Zim hesitated.

"You have... dissociative identity disorder... yes?" He asked, peering up at Dib. Dib froze. They stared at each other.

"Why do you ask that?" Dib asked him quietly. Zim pulled something out of his pocket. Dib's medication. The humans eyes widened as he glanced from the small bottle to alien enemy.

"Zim, I need that medication. Please give it back and let me go. Please." Dib asked. He didn't expect this tactic to work, but it was worth a shot. He was right.

"No." Zim answered, without missing a beat. Dib groaned.

"Zim has done some research on this, human. I am not the ignorant smeet I was when I first landed on this rock. I have been learning. I may be able to... help you... with this condition." Zim said, not looking at Dib, but instead studying the little orange bottle. Dib just looked at him, not quite sure if he had heard him correctly.

"Did you just say you would help me?" He asked to clarify. It was the wrong thing to say.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE MOTIVES OF ZIM! JUST BECAUSE ZIM HAS OFFERED TO BE MERCIFUL, IT DOES NOT _MEAN_ ANYTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, FILTHY DIRT BEAST?!" He screamed into Dibs face. Dib dully noted in his head that if anyone had dissociative identity disorder it was Zim, though he would never say it aloud.

"Okay, okay I get it. I get it. Fine. How would you help?" Dib asked, staring at Zim with an "I don't believe you but I'll play along" expression.

"Zim has equipment to monitor the Dibs brain and detect the subtle changes in activity when your... the other Dib comes out. We can figure out what causes the changes and alter that. Or try to. There is no guarantee that it will actually work. Zim has been doing some research on the human brain and-"

"Wait so... you actually might know what you're doing?" Dib asked, the smallest bit of hope in his voice. "Or are you just trying to trick me into letting you experiment on me?" He asked, his voice dropping with suspicion. Zim laughed.

"Ah, well yes. Zim does get to do that too. It will benefit the both of us. Zim will cure Dibs sickness while also getting to probe the Dibs brain." He said, smiling. Dib stared at him, not sure whether to smile or say "hell no.".

He looked at the green alien, his greatest enemy, who was smiling up at him pleasantly. Proposing a compromise. Dib never thought he would live to see this day.

"Well... You won't kill me will you?" Dib asked.

"I'm not really sure. Zim will TRY to NOT kill you." He replied, smiling some more. Dib looked at him, a little afraid. He sighed.

"Alright. Lets do it."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Reviews! Thank you! Every time i get one it makes me want to write on this. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Four: Something About Us (Daft Punk)**

It might not be the right time.

I might not be the right one.

But there's something about us I want to say,

Cuz there's something between us anyway.

* * *

Dib was still strapped to the table. He had asked Zim to at least unstrap him, since he was there willingly. Zim had said that there was no telling when 'the other Dib' would come back out, and that he was dangerous. So, no, Zim would not release him from the straps. Dib could only agree with this logic. But still... his nose itched something fierce.

Zim had placed small round sticky pads all over his head, with wires attached that ran into the computer. They were monitoring something. Zim had tried to explain it, but half was in Irken and Dib gave up trying to understand after a certain point. He figured if Zim was trying to kill him by shocking him to death or something weird like that, it wasn't like Dib could really stop him anyway.

He winced when Zim drew blood from his arm. He had to admit though, Zim was being very professional about this entire situation. He wasn't being too overly obnoxious or sadistic. He was treating Dib like a very interesting pet or test subject. Which was annoying and comforting all at the same time.

"Computer! Hand me vial number forty two." Zim commanded to the air around him. A mechanical arm appeared, holding a glass vial in its rubber grip. Zim took it silently and focused on transferring Dibs blood into the vial. Dib watched him, thinking about how crazy this situation was and wondering if Zim could really fix whatever was wrong with him. He knew that Irkens technology was more advanced than his own, but he didn't want to get his hopes up only for them to be crushed.

Zim's red eyes glinted in the dim light of the lab, he hadn't worn his disguise since there was really no need. Dib had never had the opportunity to study him without his disguise, this was the first time Zim had ever voluntarily been around him without it on. He felt something stir in his chest as he stared at Zim. Nervous that it might be 'the other Dib', he glanced at Zim's monitors and saw a spike in those weird little lines. The computer beeped loudly and Zim looked up at it, then back down at Dib, narrowing his eyes.

"Dib? Is that still you?" He asked, his voice almost nervous.

"Yeah, its still me space boy." Dib answered, almost smiling.

"What happened just there? Your brain activity spiked abnormally high." He asked, leaning over Dib and looking at him closely, as if the answer was written on his body somewhere.

"I don't know... I felt something... But I don't know what it was." Dib answered honestly. This wasn't going to work if they weren't honest.

"Hmmm..." Zim mumbled some things to himself under his breath and walked a few feet away to type at his computer. Dib's head was strapped so tight that he couldn't turn to watch, so he just stared at the weird, dark ceiling.

"Zim can you put some music on or something? The silence is kind of freaking me out." Dib said, trying to be bland.

"Eh? Oh yeah, sure sure." Zim muttered, distracted. Dib figured he must not be listening. Dib sighed and frowned sadly. It was going to be a long night.

Music started playing from... somewhere. Something old but familiar to Dib. He immediately perked up, surprised.

"Zim, how do you know this music?" Dib asked, almost excitedly.

"I told you _Dib_, I have done much research. On all aspects of this mud ball you call a planet." Zim said, waving his comment away. Like he was saying "shut up now, I'm busy". Dib sighed but stayed silent. He just enjoyed the music.

They stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence. Zim wandering around his lab, watching the monitors and testing his blood and taking other samples like saliva and hair follicles. Dib bore it all in calm silence, just listening to the music. Zim had quite good taste. Actually very similar to Dibs. Which was... nice. But weird. Definitely weird.

After a while, Dibs face started to itch. He had neglected to shave, and his facial hair was just long enough to start getting itchy. It was driving him crazy.

"Zim. I need a favor." He called out, reluctant to even ask.

"Yes? What is it earth stink?" Zim asked from his computer. Dib could hear him rustling paper around.

"My face itches." He whined. The rustling stopped.

"So?" Zim said.

"So I need you to come scratch my face. Or unstrap one of my hands. Your choice." Dib said, nearly pouting. Zim was silent. Dib almost gave up before he finally heard him shuffling over. He stood over him and stared down at him suspiciously.

"Is this a trick? Are you the OTHER Dib?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"What? No, Zim. My face seriously itches. Please." Dib wiggled his face around to get his point across. Zim scowled and reached down slowly, with a horrified expression, as though he was about to deliberately stick his hand in dog shit. He touched his hand to Dibs face gently. For a moment Dibs felt a strong pull in his chest, and his head started to hurt. But Zim quickly pulled his fingers away, complaining.

"Your face is all scratchy!" Then he heard his machine go off. He looked up at it, then back down at Dib.

"It's still me Zim. Please scratch my goddamn face. It ITCHES." Zim squirmed a little before reaching back down and rubbing the tips of his rubber gloves along Dibs jaw. Dib felt the pull again, and his head started to ache badly, but his face still itched more.

"Ugh, take your gloves off." He complained. "That rubber isn't doing shit for me." Zim pulled his hand away and frowned, hesitating. He looked up at the screen again.

"Ugh, Zim please! Its driving me crazy!" Dib whined loudly, wiggling his face as much as he could. With a doubtful expression, Zim pulled one of his gloves off slowly. He stared down at Dib and gently scratched the side of Dibs face.

"Ahhh... more, up... okay now back down..." Dibs eyes were closed, so he couldn't see the heat coming off of Zim's cheeks as he scratched the side of Dib's itchy face. "Okay, now the other side!" Dib said, smiling trying to turn his face. Zim reached over and started scratching the other side.

Dib had never felt such bliss as those green fingers scratching the side of his face. But his chest was tight and his head hurt. He knew what it meant, but he only wanted a few more seconds. When the pain in his head almost became too much, he finally conceded.

"Okay that's good." And opened his eyes. He barely caught a glimpse of Zim's face before he jerked his green hand away and turned around.

"Zim are you okay?" Dib asked. He never got an answer. With a cry, his head exploded in pain and his eyes rolled back into his head.

* * *

"Dib?" Zim asked, suddenly scared. He looked at the monitor, which was going crazy. The beeping continued as Dib lay there, completely still. Zim backed up a step, staring at Dib. He jumped when Dib's body twitched, then internally scolded himself for being such a coward. Dib was strapped to a table, even if the other Dib did come out, he couldn't hurt Zim.

Dib twitched again, his head trying to turn and unable to.

"Dib? Is that you?" Zim asked, not moving any closer. His head turned, trying to see Zim.

"Is that you, you nasty little beast? Untie me. Now." He said, his voice deep and quiet at the same time. Zim swallowed. He backed up a few steps before gathering the courage to speak.

"No. You're going to stay strapped to that table where you can't attack Zim." He said, trying to keep his voice strong.

"Get over here and release me or I'll rip out your insides with my teeth before I hand you over to the FBI." He ordered, jerking his arms, trying to fee himself.

"No." Zim shook his head, even though the other Dib couldn't see him.

"RELEASE ME IRKEN!" He screamed violently. Dib never rose his voice at Zim, at least not since they were kids. Zim backed into the table. The other Dib jerked more at the straps, his muscles bulging.

To Zim's horror, a loud snap suddenly echoed throughout the lab as one of the other Dib's hands broke free. Laughter filled the huge room as the other Dib tore at his head strap with his free hand. He sounded like a maniac. It was Zim's job to laugh evilly, not Dib's. When he broke the head strap and turned to look at Zim with those too wide, too dark eyes, Zim finally ran. He ran towards the door that took him out of the lab and into the upper levels of his base. When he heard the third strap break, he jumped into the elevator and punched the buttons as hard as he could, watching the other Dib rip at straps on his feet.

The elevator took him up, away from the other Dib. He clutched himself, shaking. He was terrified of the other Dib. He was nearly to the stop when the elevator suddenly came to a jarring halt. He screamed and began pulling at the doors, trying to pry them open. He could hear the other Dibs laughter coming from below.

He pulled with all his might at those doors, finally pulling them open just enough for him to climb through. He was on the base floor of his house.

"GIR!" he screamed. His little robot came running towards him. His eyes turned red for just a moment as he said;

"Yes, my master!" Before returning to blue as he smiled up at Zim.

"Stop the other Dib!" Zim commanded him. GIR ran out of the house screaming. The floor opened up in front of the front door and Dib appeared, using his house's computer against him. Zim blanched, the human shouldn't have been able to do that, or stop his elevator.

"Zim, you shouldn't run. Its hopeless. You won't get away from me." The other Dib said, almost sweetly. Zim backed against the wall as the other Dib stalked towards him. He screamed and dived to the side, around him and ran for the front door. Getting out of the house was his only option. The other Dib lunged for him but barely missed. He was bigger, but Zim knew this room better than Dib did. He heard the other Dib trip over the couch when he lunged for him. He bolted out of the house and into the dark night.

Where it was raining.

Zim screamed as the rain pelted his delicate skin. He paused for a moment in shock, just long enough for the other Dib to catch up and grab him around the throat. Zim choked, clutching at the other Dib's hands and he lifted him up off of the ground by his thin green neck. The other Dib looked up at him, smiling. His glasses were gone.

"How does it feel Zim? Is it like needles? Acid? Does it burn?" He asked, his voice shaking with excitement. Zim couldn't speak, the other Dib was squeezing too tight.

"Tell me Zim? How bad does it hurt?" He asked again, holding Zim up higher and into the incoming rain. It was pouring. Zim's pak came alive without his mental command, defending its host. Two arms came out and cut sharply into the arm holding Zim. The other Dib screamed and dropped him. Zim fell to the ground, coughing and choking, holding his own throat. His pak's arms sliced at Dib again and Zim send the mental command for them to stop. Dib fell, his arms bleeding. His knees hit the pavement in front of Zim, and his hands came down on either side of him. Blood and rain ran over him, dripping as Zim stared up into the other Dib's face.

The other Dibs face was open, surprised. His bigger body blocked most of the rain as he held himself up on all fours, above Zim. They looked at each other for a moment, and the humans face became confused.

"Zim? I can't... I can't see. Is that you?" He asked, his voice shaking still, but now with fear.

"Dib?" Zim asked, still frozen in terror and holding his own bruised throat.

"I don't know... what happened... Zim... I can't..." And before he could finish, he collapsed, crushing the small Irken in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Reviews! Oh how I LOVE reviews! First of all, to Lordyeezusbaron; thank you! And of course, always glad to help. I did some research for this fic. I also made some stuff up. But I wanted it to be realistic, hence the real mental disorders and medication and dosage and so on and so on. I hope you keep reading. :) To SunsetFemke; I am trying very hard to keep them as in character as possible... minus the zadr and stuff lol. But it's nice to know my efforts are appreciated. So thank you very, very much. And to my Guest Stalker... Thank you for sticking with me. You know who you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Five: Night Time (The Xx)**

You mean that much to me,

And its hard to show.

Gets hectic inside of me,

When you go.

* * *

Dib woke up with a loud groan. He blinked several times, trying to blink away the sleep so that he could see. Then he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He tried to get up but couldn't. He couldn't budge. His breathing quickened as he tried to look around. His heart sped up. He heard the beeping of the monitor and remembered where he was, in Zim's base. He blanched when he realized what must have happened.

Well, at least he was still strapped down. So Zim should be fine.

"Zim? Are you there?" Dib asked, nervously. "Zim I can't see. Where are my glasses?" He tried to move, knowing it wouldn't do much good. As he pulled at his restraints, he realized they didn't have as much give as they had earlier. They were solid. As if they were made out of metal instead of nylon, as they were before. Dib's breathing became shallow.

"Zim? Please answer me. I need my medication Zim." He begged, tiny pricks starting at the edge of his eyes. The panic was setting in. He tried not to cry, feeling like a little bitch instead of the man that he was.

"ZIM!" He cried out, desperately.

"I am here, human." Came the hesitant reply. He sounded as if he was only a few feet away, but Dib still couldn't see him.

"Zim? Please give me my glasses. And my medication. I need to take my medication." Dib pleaded with him, pulling at the metal cuffs around his wrists. He could suddenly hear the whir of Zim's computer as its mechanical arm came down and rested Dib's glasses on his face. Feeling much better, he tried to look around for Zim. Zim came slowly into view, glaring at Dib hatefully. Dib gasped at the sight of him.

Zim's soft green skin was bruised along his right cheekbone, and all around his neck from what Dib could see. His rest of his skin was molted with what appeared to be burns. His antennae were flat against his skull as he glared at Dib, arms crossed. Dib was suddenly very, very angry.

"Zim... what happened?" Dib asked, quietly.

"Zim made a mistake, miscalculated... wasn't prepared. Your HORRENDOUS other Dib broke out of the restraints and attacked me. He may have managed to cause me injury but Zim bested him in the end. No mere human could conquer ZIM." He seethed, his weird jointed tongue spazzing as he spoke.

Dib hesitated, trying to tear his gaze away from Zim's bruised skin. He wasn't sure why that made him so angry.

"Zim. Are you okay?" He asked, peering up at the alien. Zim glanced down at him and looked away he just shrugged.

"Maybe we should go about this differently." Dib suggested. Zim looked down at him.

"What did you have in mind Dib-stink?" Dib smiled at the old insult and replied.

"Don't you have a cage? I mean, like a separate part of your lab that's barred off. Like a jail, steel bars. I seriously doubt I could get out of steel bars. And this table is really, really uncomfortable." Dib tried to reason with him. He tried to give Zim his best harmless look. Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib.

"Zim does not have anything like that." He said. Dib sighed, hopeless.

"But I could build one." He continued. Without saying anything else, he walked away where Dib couldn't see him.

"Computer! Listen to ZIM! We have THINGS to do!" He screamed at the room.

A few hours later Dib was hovering in the air, still strapped to the table. Sweat beaded at his temples as he watched the floor move below him. Large mechanical arms were carrying the table to a large cell in the middle of the room. The bars were thick and solid, barely wide enough for his arm to reach through. Inside was a bed and a toilet. He looked nervously at the giant cage as his table was carried through the barred door. The table was set down gently on the floor and the metal arms retracted back out of the cage, firmly shutting and locking the door behind them.

Only after it was shut did the metal cuffs click open. Dib rose to a sitting position, gratefully rubbing his wrists and his head where the cuffs had pressed into them. He climbed off of the table and stretched his legs while Zim walked up to the bars.

"Is this better whiny human? Can we continue now?" Zim asked, his antennae flicking in annoyance. Dib smiled at him.

"Yes, much better. Thank you Zim." He said, sincere.

"SILENCE! Now, Zim has made a few guesses about the Dib's... condition. Both times the other Dib was triggered, Zim had touched Dib." Zim wiggled his long finger at him to emphasize. "Zim believes that when he touches you Dib, the other Dib has such a HATRED for me that it causes him to override your mind. Putting him in the 'drivers seat' in your place. Since the other Dib obviously hates Zim so much, we know a rough estimate of how and what will trigger him to surface. For example," He reached his finger out towards Dib, but didn't touch him. "No more touching." He said, his eyes narrowed.

All Dib could do was nod.

An hour later Dib was pacing in his cage, softly singing along to the music that came from nowhere. Zim was typing away at his computer, completely ignoring him. Dib's hands shook, he still hadn't had his medication. He thought maybe Zim wouldn't give it to him because he _wanted_ to trigger the episodes. In order to figure out how to stop them. It kind of made sense. Kind of.

Zim finished at his computer and walked over to a table where he had a weird Irken contraption with a bunch of wires and sticky pads. Dib could only assume that was going on his head. Zim picked it up and walked over to him, watching him for any sign of him going psycho on him. Dib tried his best to keep a pleasant, harmless expression. Zim walked up to the bars and held the contraption up for Zim to see.

"We'll use this one instead of the other, since this one does not have to be connected by the computer. It will transmit wirelessly instead. Take it and put it on your head, then I'll turn it on." Zim said, keeping his eyes cautiously on Dibs face. Dib nodded and took the weird wired contraption, careful not to touch Zim's hand. He pulled in gently through the bars and placed it on his head with difficulty. His hair was in the way. After some maneuvering, he had it situated just right.

Zim nodded in approval before slowly reaching his hand through the bar and up towards Dibs' head. As Zim's small arm brushed by the side of Dib's face, his head jerked involuntarily, causing his face to brush against the aliens thin forearm. Zim jerked his arm back, breathing heavily.

"What was that DIB?" He demanded angrily. Dib shook his head, his eyes imploring. His heart was beating hard, but no headache. His stomach felt weird.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just twitched. It was an accident. I'm sorry Zim." He nearly begged. Zim looked at him, cocking his head to the side and raising his antennae questioningly.

"Dib?" He asked.

"Yeah. Its me. I'm sorry." The human answered. "Just a twitch Zim, that's all. Its okay." Dib leaned his head down so that Zim could reach his instrument more easily. Staring at him suspiciously, Zim reached back up slowly and stuck his hand through the bars, imputing a little code onto the tiny keypad on the side of the device. Their faces were close for only a few seconds before he pulled his hand away quickly when he was done. Dib straightened, his face feeling warm. He couldn't help but notice how smooth Zim's skin looked, and how it was actually a very pretty color, underneath all the bruises and burns. And his eyes... Wait, what the hell? Why was he thinking about Zim this way? He was an alien! And a guy! Well... at least, he thought Zim was a guy. He really wasn't sure, now that he thought about it. He frowned down at him.

"What are you looking at stupid human?" Zim said, cocking his head to the side. His antennae perked up as he spoke, and Dib couldn't help but think that it was... cute. The little Irken was... cute. What. The. Fuck. Was. Wrong. With. Him. He shook his head and looked away from Zim.

"Nothing." He said firmly. Zim continued to stare at him.

"Something is wrong with the Dib." Zim said. Dib scoffed.

"Um... yeah? That's why we're here. Because something is wrong with my brain and suddenly there are two of me." He said bitterly. Zim was silent for a moment. Dib looked back at him out of curiosity. He was looking at Dib, studying him like an insect.

"Tell me Dib... do you hate Zim?" He asked, stepping a little closer and watching Dib's face. Dib swallowed nervously. No, he didn't hate Zim. Though, _when_ that happened, he wasn't sure. Lately he had been feeling things much different from hate for the Irken... gratitude, guilt, attraction...

"Why are you asking?" Dib responded.

"Zim is trying to figure out what is going on in Dib's brain. The other Dib obviously hates Zim, but do you?" He asked, insistent. Dib frowned.

"I don't... hate you." He said, reluctantly. The bars between them suddenly seemed like paper. Zim seemed to be standing very close.

"What do you feel for Zim, human?" He asked, probing. He was nearly touching the bars. Dib couldn't believe he had come this close.

"I... uh... feel bad for causing you pain." He deflected, his gaze flickering to Zim's bruised neck. Zim's hand came up to his neck and touched lightly. His eyes falling from Dib's face. He turned without responding and marched over to his computer.

"Zim?" Dib asked.

"What, DIB?" He replied, annoyed.

"What are you thinking?"

"Zim is thinking that when the Dib's brain split into two Dibs, the other Dib inherited all of the hatred and animosity for Zim, while you were simply left with the obsession." Zim stated. Dib stared at his back while he worked over his computer.

"What does that mean?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"Aren't you supposed to be a smart human? It means that the other Dib is the dangerous one, the bad one. The other Dib is Zim's enemy. YOU on the other hand... well... you're just harmless little worm baby." He waved his hand around in the air as he spoke. "Zim must figure out how to get rid of the other Dib." He added. Dib didn't really like the sound of that.

"But Zim, that is a core part of my personality. I need that part. Can't we figure out how to... I don't know... Put them back together?" Dib asked. Zim paused and turned around.

"That would make you Zim's enemy, once again. Is that what you want, Dib?" He asked sneakily. His eyes narrowed as he studied Dib, his hands on his narrow hips. He really was a fantastic creature, Dib mused. Before he could think of a response, a loud noise interrupted them. GIR fell from somewhere in the ceiling and started running around madly, screaming about chickens. Zim turned away from Dib and went back to typing away at his computer. Dib didn't say anything. He didn't have an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so... I've got WAAAAY more people reading than there are reviewing. Please, pretty pretty please, review. The reviews are what keep me going. I'm begging you. Even if its just one word, I can deal with that. If no one reviews, I'll get bored and I'll never finish. So pleeeeease? 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Six: Never Surrender (Skillet)**

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow.

I don't wanna live like this today.

Make me feel better.

I wanna feel better.

Stay with me here now.

And never surrender.

* * *

Dib stood with his face pressed between the bars, watching Zim work around his lab out of pure boredom. He had been in this cage for hours. He hated having nothing to do. He wanted to be in his lab, working. Or out of this cage, working with Zim. Or just talking to Zim. Maybe sitting close... almost touching. Dib mentally shook himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Was it the other Dib? Had his other personality taken all feelings of disgust or dislike for the small alien? Was this all that was left, some freaky obsession or attraction? Dib groaned. He couldn't just sit here and drown in his own thoughts.

"Hey Zim." He said, watching his... what? His nemesis? His crush? His... friend?

"Eh." Zim grunted, not bothering to turn around. He was typing away at his computer.

"So tell me about your latest plan to take over the earth." Dib tempted him. Zim never could resist a chance to rant about his latest diabolical scheme. And he was right. The alien stopped typing abruptly and slowly turned around to face Dib.

"Why do YOU care? Would YOU care if Zim took over the world? Or would just the other Dib try to stop me?" Zim taunted. Dib frowned. He obviously didn't know. The mere fact and he was unsure made him doubt himself more than anything had so far.

"Oh shut up and get on with it space boy. What do you have planned?" Dib grouched, annoyed.

"Eh... oh nothing really... only to MAKE EVERY HUMAN BOW DOWN TO ZIM AND WORSHIP ME LIKE THE SURPREME BEING THAT I AM!" HE stood proudly, hands on his hips and smiling, baring those weird teeth.

"Uh huh. And how will you accomplish that?" Dib asked, sarcastically. He loved when Zim got like this. It was nostalgic. Comforting. Like there was this little bit of normal is his messed up life.

"As Zim was trying to tell you before, I have been experimenting with human pheromones. I will spray myself with this lovely little perfume that I have created." He picked up a little purple bottle with a spray cap and demonstrated it dramatically. "Every human who comes within ten yards will be drawn to Zim irresistibly! No one will be able to deny their love for ZIM!" He yelled at the air, laughing dramatically. Dib smiled. Like it would actually work.

"And are you sure this pheromone actually works?" Dib asked, nearly laughing. Zim just stared at him. Dibs stopped laughing.

"Lets find out." Zim said, hopping down from his chair. He walked towards Dibs cage.

"Woah, hold on a minute Zim. I'm not sure if that's a good idea-" His words were cut off as Zim stood a few feet away and sprayed his strange concoction on himself. For one wild moment, both of them stopped and looked at the other, waiting for it to take effect. And then... nothing.

After about a minute, Dib just laughed. He knew Zim would get mad at him for laughing, but he didn't care. It was hilarious to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. He had actually thought that it was going to work. Zim narrowed his eyes at him angrily and walked towards the bars, his fingers balled into small green fists.

"Dib! Do not laugh at ZIM!" He yelled angrily. Dib was nearly doubled over in laughter. He looked up at Zim, wiping the small tears that hadn't had a chance to fall. Zim stood there, fuming. Dib was about to open his mouth when it hit him.

Zim was suddenly... the most amazing creature he had ever seen.

He was simply beautiful... even with his burns and bruises, which now that he was really looking, were healing quite fast. He looked almost normal. His glinting eyes burned in anger, and his body was tense. He stood straight, looking up at Dib defiantly, his antennae flat against his head. His frame was small, petite. Dib couldn't imagine anything he wanted more in that moment than to possess Zim, to touch him...

The urge was powerful, overwhelming. Without thinking, he reached out between the bars.

* * *

Zim watched as the Dib suddenly stopped laughing. His eyes roamed over Zim, making him nervous. Zim was about to asked what was wrong when Dib suddenly lunged out and grabbed the front of his uniform. Zim yelled out in surprise, before the human suddenly jerked him towards the bars and placed his hot mouth on Zim's.

What was this... kissing? Zim thought dimly as Dib kissed him heatedly, through the bars. Zim's cheeks pressed against the cold metal while his mouth was ravaged by the human. Without meaning to, Zim kissed him back hungrily. Suddenly realizing what was happening, Zim jerked his face away and ripped his clothes out the humans grip. They both stood, panting. Dib clutched the bars with both hands, breathing loudly.

Then Zim realized what had happened. He smiled, his eyes wide in surprise. Then he narrowed them evilly and looked at the Dib-thing.

"Dib, who is your master?" He asked gleefully.

"You. You, Zim, you're my master. You're the only one I need." Dib said, without hesitation. Zim cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"Slap yourself across the face." He ordered. Without hesitating, Dib brought his right hand up and smacked himself across the face, hard enough to leave a pink mark where contact was made. Zim watched in amazement.

"Tell me Dib... have you ever had these..._kissing feelings_... for Zim before?" He asked.

"Yes." Dib answered honestly.

"For how long?" He asked, his hands on his hips.

"Only since the other Dib came out." Dib replied, pressing his face against the bars as if trying to get closer to Zim.

"So you've always had them... but they've only just surfaced." Zim stated. He watched Dib. The human didn't answer, because it wasn't a question. But he didn't deny it.

Zim glanced over at his computer monitor where the device was still monitoring the Dib's brain. His levels were calmer now that they had been since they started. Amazed, he looked back at the human. Had he been cured? Zim considered an idea... one that scared and intrigued him.

"Dib... Zim is going to kiss and touch you now. Cooperate with Zim and DO NOT hurt Zim. Do you understand?" He asked, cautiously stepping closer. Dib nodded enthusiastically, reaching for Zim through the bars. Zim took off his gloves and let them drop on the floor. He stepped within reach of Dib and placed his green hands in the humans larger ones. Dib gripped Zim's hands gently and pulled him closer. His eyes stayed normal, if a little wide and adoring.

Zim leaned in slowly, keeping his eyes on Dibs, and kissing him chastely. Dib kissed him back, his hands shaking with excitement. Zim began to relax. He kissed the human more, keeping the pace slow so that Zim could keep his wits about him. He had never kissed anyone before. It was... almost pleasant. He didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. He opened his mouth a little and Dib followed his lead, their tongues entwining shyly at first, then with more vigor.

Dib ran his hands up Zim's thin arms and over his shoulders, around to the back of his head. Zim stiffened a little, but Dib kept his touch gentle, exploring. Zim gripped the sides of Dib's shirt, for something to hold onto more than anything. His head felt cloudy as he allowed himself to fall deeper into his kiss with the human. He had never felt this way, his head was foggy and his body warm. His pak sent little shocks of pleasure down deep into his belly, as though his pak itself was enjoying the Dibs touch.

Suddenly the human collapsed, bringing Zim down with him. They both hit their knees and their kiss broke. Dib cried out sharply "No!" before he shuddered and his head rolled back. His arms were still clutching the back of Zim's neck when the alien realized what was happening. He tried to jerk away but Dib's head snapped up, his dark eyes squinting into Zim's. He growled and took one hand away from Zim to rip the glasses away from his face before burying the hand into Zim's shirt. Zim tried desperately to pull free, to no avail. The other Dib's mouth crashed against Zim's painfully, and he kissed the small alien roughly. Zim whimpered as he felt the skin of his bottom lip split and bruise.

At the taste of the Irkens blood, the other Dib pulled away and looked into his red eyes from only inches away.

"What have you done to me?" He growled angrily. He tried to shake his head and felt the contraption, he ripped it off and tossing it aside. Once again he crushed his mouth to Zim's their tongues dancing brutally. Dib's hand roamed form the back of Zim's neck down his back, moving over his body greedily.

Zim was no longer enjoying what was happening, his body had gone cold, he tried to pull away from the human, but he was stronger. Finally he brought his mechanical legs out of his pack and used them to grab the bars, pushing himself away from them and out of the other Dib's reach.

Once again, they both panted heavily as they stared at each other. Zim's eyes were wide with fear and surprise, and Dib's were narrowed in anger. His hands shook against the steel bars and he bellowed out and incoherent stream of rage. The sound made Zim flinch, and back away more, putting more distance between the two of them. Dib stood sharply and started pacing the cage like a wild animal.

"What did you DO TO ME?" He screamed at Zim, his hands ripping through his hair. Zim stood, straightening out his uniform.

"Why are you here?" Zim asked, gathering his courage. The other Dib stopped pacing and glared at him through the bars. He seemed taller, bigger. Darker.

"To stop you." He replied, breathing heavily and looking at Zim with intense hatred.

"No, I mean why have you separated from Dib?" Zim asked. The other Dib growled. _Growled. _

"_Because_ he is weak! His feelings for you are confused! You are a creature to be destroyed, not befriended! You are disgusting, I can't even look at you without my stomach heaving. The sight of you makes my skin crawl. Your voice makes me want to strangle you. You're an _alien_ here to _invade earth. _You are a _thing _to be _studied. _You belong in a lab, cut open and dead on an autopsy table." The other Dib spat out. Zim stood, silent and seething.

"I will destroy you, and save Dib from you." Zim promised.

"You will do nothing but _die._" Dib hissed. His hands shook violently at his sides. "This body will belong to me. Every time I come, I become stronger. I will win in the end." The other Dib said, his eyes wide and gleeful. Zim stared, his eyes wide. He couldn't erase the Dib. Zim shook his head. He wouldn't allow it. The other Dib twitched, his body shaking. Zim narrowed his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Dib twitched violently.

"Whatever this _shit_ that you sprayed on yourself. I won't let it win though. You're disgusting, I don't want to touch you." The other Dib snarled viciously. "Ever time we switch, he grows weaker and I grow stronger. Soon, it will be me who is out all the time instead of the momentary lapses. Come here Zim. I want to touch you." He said, his eyes wide and wild. Zim did not move.

Dib reached through the bars, laughing and grinning mockingly at Zim. He was insane. Zim would not take another step closer to him.

"Computer!" He yelled. "Make the other Dib unconscious. I am tired of hearing his insane babble." Maybe Dib will come back when the other Dib goes to sleep, Zim mused, hopeful. He wrung his hands together and glared at the hated creature behind the bars.

"I'll see you soon." The other Dib said, his creepy voice low. He didn't turn to look as the metal arm came down from the ceiling behind him, he just grinned right up until it hit him on the side of the head.

Zim watched as the other Dib's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell, limply onto the floor. Dib lay there in a crumpled heap, and Zim looked down at him with conflicting emotions. He never thought to be so confused about his feelings for the Dib. He _hated_ him of course, but lately he wasn't so bad... it was the other Dib that was the problem. He worried at what the other Dib had said, about how soon he would take over. Zim couldn't allow that to happen. He wanted to get rid of the other Dib, and keep Dib as his slave forever. He would make a good slave.

Zim stood there, staring down at the Dib sadly. He needed to figure this out soon. Sighing, he turned towards his computer.

"Computer! Tell me all you know of dissociative identity disorder, including known cases and their treatments and any disease similar to it."

Zim would not let the other Dib win this. No pathetic human was going to beat ZIM.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Only TWO more people reviewed. Come on now. Am I not worthy? To ngrey651; your review made me LOL. Then I thought about it and, you're absolutely right. You make an excellent point. Zim is not worthy of Dib's love, not one bit. But we all love people who don't deserve it, at least once. At least I think so. I know I have. To FireBlossum; Why, yes. Yes it is. I love fucked-up-ness, in the right amounts. I am happy to know that I am doing a good job. :) And as always, to my loyal stalker, here is chapter seven. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Seven: Set the Fire to the Third Bar (Snow Patrol)**

I'm miles from where you are.  
I lay down on the cold ground.  
I, I pray that something picks me up,  
And sets me down in your warm arms.

* * *

"When treating Dissociative Identity Disorder, the goal is usually to combine the different personalities when possible. When this treatment is not ideal, the goal remains to find a way for the multiple personalities to co-exist peacefully and maintain a functional relationship while said person goes about his or her daily life. Further more, treatments for Dissociative Identity Disorder primarily consist of psychotherapy and hypnosis, with or without the aid of medication."

Zim reclined in his chair as he listened to his computer drone on, trying to pick out some useful information. They had been researching for over an hour and the Dib remained unconscious on the floor. Zim was in no hurry for him to wake up. He didn't know which Dib would wake.

"Computer, what are psychotherapy and hypnosis?" He asked.

"Psychotherapy is based on verbal communication and the intent to alleviate psychological distress through talking, rather than drugs. Hypnosis is when said person enters a state of sleep-like state of deep relaxation in order to more freely explore mental disturbances."

Zim frowned. He didn't know how to do either of those with the Dib. It would take more time to research and learn how to use either of those methods, that was time that Zim was afraid they didn't have. He leaned over and rested his head in his hands. What could he do?

His head whipped around at the sound of the human stirring. He stood and took a few cautious steps toward the Dibs cage. A hand ran through that messy black hair as his head came up, looking around, squinting. His hands started roaming over the floor for his glasses. Zim breathed a sigh of relief.

"To your right, Dib-worm." He said, cocking his head to the side. Dibs hand immediately started searching to his right and found his glasses. He pushed them up onto his face and peered up at Zim with a confused expression.

"What happened?"

* * *

Dib woke up with his hair stuck to his sweaty face. He rand his hand through it, in an attempt to tame it. It just stuck straight up instead. He blinked a few times and lifted himself up, his hands running over the floor searching. At Zim's insistence, he searched to his right and almost immediately found them. Dib asked what happened, but he already knew. He remembered Zim spraying the pheromones, them touching and kissing. He remembered being shoved down into the depths of his own mind as the other Dib surfaced. After that, everything was blank.

Dib watched as Zim seemed to mentally squirm. He seemed almost... guilty.

"Zim tested his newest plan to conquer the earth. And it seems to work just fine." He said, holding his head high.

"You made me slap myself." Dib stated, monotone.

"Eh... so you uh... remember all of that?" Zim asked, not looking directly at Dib.

"Yes. You kissed me, Zim. What was that about?" Dib asked, raising up to standing. He held the bars as he looked down at Zim.

"YOU kissed ME first! And you said that you were already having these... kissing feelings... for Zim. How come you never told me this?" Zim asked, accusingly.

"If you haven't noticed Zim, we're supposed to be enemies. Its weird enough that I... want to kiss you. Not only are we enemies, but you're a different species." Dib left out the part about Zim being a guy, since he wasn't really sure on that one.

"Eh. Yes well... YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed, trying to distract Dib. Dib sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Look Zim, can we discuss this later? I'm starving. And I need to go home for a while." He said, looking away from Zim and stepping back. Zim stepped forward.

"Why do you need to go home stink beast? You can't go home. You must stay here." Zim said, as though Dib was asking for something completely unreasonable.

"Because I need food. I need to shower. I _really_ need to shave. And I need to check my messages on my phone and email. I can't do all of that here." Dib insisted, looking back at Zim with his arms crossed. Zim just looked at him with his mouth hanging open like he was concentrating really, really hard. Dib waited patiently.

"Fine! Dib can go home." He conceded, finally.

"Wonderful, thank you."

"But Zim is going with you." He said, crossing his arms. Dib uncrossed his and walked towards the bars. Zim backed up a step.

"What?" The human asked.

"You can not just walk around unsupervised. The other Dib could come out and hurt someone." Zim said, as though this was obvious. Dib stared at him.  
"That's rich, coming from you." He didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed.

"Hahaha, yes... But seriously. Zim is coming too. Wait, while I prepare."

"Wha- prepare what?" Dib asked, as Zim ignored him and walked away.

"Really Zim. A tazer. Really." Dib said, making it a statement instead of a question. He had waited over an hour as Zim tinkered with some Irken device on the table to find out that he was creating something like a tazer, Irken style. He stood there, disguised and ready to go, waving it proudly.

"Yes. This is what Irkens use to control those on planet JAIL. It will assure that if the other Dib comes out then Zim will be able to handle him." He stated, matter of fact- like. Dib sighed.

"Whatever. Let me out so we can go." Dib said, standing back from the bars. Zim suddenly looked nervous. He stood in front of the bar, fiddling with his new toy. Dib took a step forward and placed his hands on the bars, looking down at the little green alien.

"Zim. Its me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, softly.

"That's rich, coming from you." He grumbled. Dib smiled.

"You know I won't. Not now. Not after... Just let me out. Okay?" He almost murmured. Zim looked up at him, his contacts gleaming.

"Do not touch Zim." He commanded. Dib nodded. They both knew that the other Dib reacted to touch. Zim stood back.

"Computer. Release the Dib." Three of the bars were suddenly sucked up into the ceiling, leaving just enough room for Dib to walk through. He stepped through and looked down at Zim from only a few inches away, but didn't touch him.

"Thank you Zim. For everything." He said, his voice quiet and sincere. He wanted to touch Zim, but he didn't.

"Yes, well... who would save these poor pathetic creatures from Zim, if not the Dib?" He joked, turning away. "Come Dib. Lets go shower and stuff so we can come back." Zim commanded while walking away.

Dib's entire body shuddered and heated up at the sudden thought of showering with Zim. Not just the sexual aspect, but the idea of seeing Zim naked intrigued him more than anything ever had. He had always had a perverse scientific interest in Zim's body. The mental image taunted him. Trying to push the thoughts out of his head, he rushed to catch up with Zim.

Only a minute later, they were walking outside towards Dibs car. It was late afternoon. Dib wondered how long he had been here, two days maybe? More? Dib fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car, opening the door. He turned to look at Zim, who was standing behind him awkwardly.

"Whats wrong? Go get in." Dib said.

"Eh... I don't like these earth machines... they're death traps." He muttered, reluctantly walking around to the other side of the car. Dib just shook his head and tried not to smile.

As they drove to his apartment, Dib fiddled with his stereo and picked through is music. He had missed his car. Zim just sat in the seat, holding tight to it and the door panel. Dib had the urge to cut corners and drive with a little more recklessness, but he didn't want to push their fragile relationship, so he behaved himself.

When they pulled up to the apartment complex, Zim quickly got out of the car. He followed Dib to the stairs, and up them to his door. The apartment was quiet when they walked inside. Dib immediately head to his bedroom and woke up his computer, starting his play list. Once the music started, he began to relax.

"Okay, first I want to shower. Are you okay waiting here?" Dib asked, gesturing towards his private bathroom. Zim stood in the middle of his messy room, staring at the endless pictures of himself on the walls. Distracted, all he did was nod. Dib hesitated, suddenly embarrassed by his obvious obsession with the alien, but shrugged it off as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Dib looked at himself in the mirror, disgusted. His hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved in days. He pulled his glasses and set them on the counter. With the alien in mind, he undressed quickly and stepped into the shower.

Zim looked around Dib's room, intrigued. He had been in here before, but never like this. He had always been too distracted to really _look. _Dib had files full of transmissions of Zim talking to the tallest, ordering parts and supplies from other planets, and piles and piles of pictures. Zim was surprised and though he would never admit it, flattered.

He took advantage of Dib's absence and looked around the room. Dib was messy. Piles of dirty clothes and empty food containers and soda cans, papers and other random junk was everywhere. Zim stepped carefully so as not to crush anything. His computer was on, Zim considered snooping through it but he wasn't sure on how to operate it. He left it alone. Walking out of the bedroom, he inspected Dib's lab, his kitchen and his sitting room. Every room was messy and smelled stale. After wandering back into the bedroom, something caught his attention. Dibs ceiling was completely covered with words, as though the human had written for hours and hours. His amazing eyes could make it all out, scribbles of what looked like poems or random thoughts. He could see his own name everywhere.

He turned sharply as the door opened.

Dib walked out scowling, his glasses still a little foggy. He had forgotten to grab clothes, so he wrapped up in a towel and walked passed Zim to his dresser. Zim watched him as he walked. Having Zim's eyes on him made him nervous. It seemed different now, since they had kissed.

"What are your feelings for Zim now, Dib?" Zim asked. Dib was bent over, digging through the clothes in his dresser when he heard Zim speak. He nearly hit his head when he whipped around to look at Zim.

"Can we talk about that after I have clothes on please?" Dib grumbled. He grabbed his favorite black t-shirt with the blue smiley and a pair of dark jeans. This pair was a little too big, they always hung a little low on his hips. He had been told they looked good on him, sexy even. He tried not to think about why he was getting these jeans.

"Fine, fine. Put on your clothes so that you can talk to Zim. Though why your ability to speak has anything to do with what you are wearing, I don't know." He said, waving his hand around nonchalantly. Dib just shook his head and walked back into the bathroom.

After he dressed, he opened the door and walked back into the bedroom to grab the cleaning cloth for his glasses so that he could properly wipe them off. Zim started up again.

"There now, you are dressed. Answer Zim." He commanded, his hands on his narrow hips. Dib's face heated up, and it had nothing to do with the steam from the bathroom. He put his glasses back on his face and walked back in, but leaving the door open. Zim walked up and stood in the doorway while Dib used his towel to wipe the fog off of his mirror.

"I don't know Zim... I don't hate you like I used to. I feel like things are different now. We've just been through too much to turn around and make things the way they used to be." He said, trying to avoid actually answering his question. "What about you? What are your feelings for me?" He deflected, setting the towel on the counter and turning towards Zim.

The smaller alien lowered his head, looking away from Dib and inspecting his fingers instead.

"Zim thinks that Dib would make a good ally. I would not completely hate it if we were not... enemies." He said.

"Is that all?" Dib probed, turning away and grabbing the shaving cream. Maybe if he didn't look at Zim, he wouldn't feel so pressured. Zim looked back up at the human.

"I think that I might like to explore this kissing... when we have fixed your... stupid, weak brain problem." He waved his hand around as he spoke that last part. Dib tried to control the rush of blood to his face. What was wrong with him? He felt like a damn teenager. The thought of kissing Zim again was tempting. Too tempting.

"Well... if you would like to, then I would to." He said, rubbing the shaving cream on his face. Zim didn't answer him, instead he just watched as Dib started to shave his face.

The aliens eyes were wide with fascination as he watched Dib. Dib's eyes were shy and a little embarrassed as he watched Zim in the mirror, who obviously didn't know that Dib could see him. His small body leaned against the door frame as he watched Dib run the razor delicately over his skin. They were silent for the next few minutes as Dib finished, inspecting his face and neck in the mirror to make sure he didn't miss anything. Pleased with his results, he wiped his face and turned back to Zim.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Zim shook his head. Dib nodded and walked passed him and out of his room to the hallway. He hadn't eaten in days, but he had slept so much that it didn't feel like that much time had passed. He honestly wasn't very hungry right now, but that wasn't a good sign. Walking into the kitchen, he opened his fridge and rummaged around for something as Zim walked in behind him. He settled on a couple of sandwiches and a soda. After putting them together, he walked passed Zim again and into the living room.

Instead of sitting on the couch, he opened the sliding glass door that led to his balcony. It was nearly sunset and it was beautiful outside, if a little cold. He stood to the side and gestured for Zim to walk out with him. The small alien narrowed his eyes at Dib as he walked passed, suspicious. When they were both outside, Dib slid the door shut and balanced his soda on the railing before picking up and sandwich. He ate slowly at first, watching Zim who watched everything else. His greedy eyes roamed from the people walking on the side walk below, to the cars on the distant streets, to the sun setting so, so far away. Dib noted how wonderful that warm light looked on his skin. He had all but healed, the bruise on his neck barely showing.

He finished his sandwiches and felt better than he had thought he would. Setting his plate down on the little patio table, he rested his forearms on the railing and looked out everything.

"What are we going to do Zim?" He asked. He knew Zim would know what he meant. The alien didn't answer right away, but he leaned against the pole right next to Dib, within touching distance. He had let his guard down. Dib knew it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't say anything.

"I don't know yet. I am working on it... I will figure it out soon. Your stupid other Dib will not best Zim. There has to be a way." He said, that last part was so quiet that Dib could barely hear him.

"What if we can't?" Dib asked, reluctantly. He hated the catch in his voice. He didn't want to cease to exist. There was no way that him and the other Dib could co-exist peacefully. The only option was for the two halves of his mind to rejoin, or one would have to, for lack of a better word, die.

"We _will._ Zim will destroy the other Dib. Then..." His rest of his sentence faded away, holding possibilities of what their future could hold. They stood silent for a minute, looking at the last small pieces of the sun before it disappeared.

"Dib will make an excellent slave." Zim said to himself, nodding. Dib laughed.

"Your slave? Is that what I'll be?" He asked, smiling down at Zim.

"Of course. My love slave." Zim answered, completely sincere. Dib really laughed then. Zim scowled up at him, obviously wondering what was so funny.

"Don't ever lose that." Dib said, still laughing a little.

"Lose what?" Zim asked, cocking his head to the side.

"That... I don't know how to explain it. That ruthlessness. That sense of power. I guess your Irken spirit. I don't know what it is. But don't lose it." He said, softly. They stared at each other, their bodies close. Dib wanted so badly to lean down and kiss those soft green lips. Zim's eyes flickered from his mouth to his eyes. Dib turned away.

"We should start heading back. The sooner we get this figured out, the better." He said, his voice rough. Zim lowered his head and nodded. He marched back to the door and slid it open.

They walked back into the house so Dib could gather his things. The sooner, the better. He thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To ngrey651; I am sorry that you did not like The Package lol, and I'm sorry that you find both stories so similar. Dib will get worse, yes. But he might also get better. I'm not exactly sure what Zim's moral standing will be in the end, I haven't gotten that far yet. I do hope that when it is all finished, you don't consider reading this fic a complete waste of your time. Thank you for your reviews, even if they do make me cringe a little. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Eight: Lies (Trifonic)**

****You and I just can't say goodbye.

Every time we do well its just another lie.

I know you're no good for me,

But every time I'm with you

There's nowhere I'd rather be.

* * *

Dib was safely back in his steel prison tucked into the depths of Zim's lab. He now had his laptop and phone, along with his toothbrush and a few other things. He had no control over his episodes and the time that passed, he wanted to be prepared to be here for a while.

Pulling his laptop out of its leather case, he set it up on a small table that Zim had placed in his cage. As it booted up, he pulled out his phone to find that it was dead. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised, he hadn't touched it for days. He pulled out the charger and plugged it in, setting it on the table. He sat back on the floor, leaning on his hands while he waited.

Out of nowhere, multiple fluffy green and purple pillows starting falling on top of his head from the ceiling.

"What the- Zim! Ouch!" He yelled, while one hit him in the face, effectively knocking off his glasses. He heard Zim's feet tapping the floor as he walked up.

"Zim has come up with a PLAN Dib! A plan so amazing, it will surely work!" Zim exclaimed proudly. Dib grumbled incoherently until he found his glasses. Sliding them on his face, he looked up at Zim.

"And what is this amazing plan?" He asked, shoving pillows off of him.

"We'll use hypnosis. Zim will use the pheromone spray to hypnotize you. In your weak minded state, Zim will ask questions to try to find the underlying problem and see how the other Dib came to be. With that knowledge, maybe we can destroy him." Zim said, rubbing his face with his gloved hand thoughtfully.

"Zim I already told you, we can't destroy him. We need to bring both of my... personalities... together. Not kill one off. That is a core part of me. I would never be the same. And I don't think I like the idea of you using that pheromone spray again. It didn't work out so well last time." Dib said, frowning up at him from the floor.

"Well this time Zim has this," He held up his nifty little tazer "If it goes too far." He looked so proud of himself.

Dib couldn't help but feel like it was a bad idea. But it was their _only_ idea.

"Promise me you'll tazer the shit out of me if I change?" He asked him, my gut churning.

"Oh don't worry Dib. Zim will greatly enjoy the chance of getting to tazer the other Dib." He replied, smiling evilly.

"Great." Dib sighed, then looked around. "What are the pillows for?"

* * *

Zim sat down next to Dib, inside his cage. It had taken every ounce of his Invader strength to get himself to go inside the cage and lock himself in with the Dib. Zim needed unhindered access to the humans body, but he didn't want him loose if the other Dib came out. So they were both locked in. Zim had Dib lay down on the pillows until he was comfortable. He sat next to him, perched on one of the green ones. The monitoring device was back on Dib's head, causing the computer to been erratically due to his nervousness. Zim had the tazer and a small hand held computer in his lap, and the small purple bottle in his hands.

"Now Dib, are you ready for ZIM?" The Irken asked. Dib's eye twitched involuntarily as he interpreted the aliens question wrong, before coming to his senses and realizing what he meant.

"You mean ready for you to spray that crap on you so you can control my brain?" Dib asked grumpily.

"Yes." Zim said, smiling. He was excited. Nothing like dominating the human race, or just one human, to perk him up. Dib sighed and relaxed his head, facing up towards the ceiling then closing his eyes.

"I'm ready, Zim."

Zim smiled gleefully after the human shut his eyes. He was excited. The thought of the human obeying him without question just made his insides squirm with glee. Holding it just right, he sprayed the concoction on his chest and set the bottle down behind him. He watched as the human took a deep, shaky breath. Dibs eyes fluttered open and found Zim, his expression one of wonder. Zim smiled happily. He watched as the human began to sit up and reach for him.

"No Dib, you must lay down. You can not touch Zim. Not yet." He said, his tongue twitching as he spoke. The Dibs brows furrowed in disappointment as he settled back down, still looking up at Zim.

"I want to touch you." He insisted.

"I know. But you can't. Now, answer Zim. What do you know about the other Dib?" Zim asked, just after he hit the record button on his hand held.

"He is me. The other part of me. He is important to my self, as a whole. He needs to be with me, both parts of my brain need to combine in order for me to be whole again." Dib answered, his eyes closing.

"But what if you become whole, and you hate Zim?" He asked, leaning closer to the Dib.

"I could never hate you, Zim." Dib answered, his voice radiating sincerity. Zim's insides lurched with an unfamiliar feeling.

"Why do you have such feelings for me?" He asked, leaning towards him more, without meaning to.

"Because you're the most fascinating being I've ever known. You're amazing. You're smart, strong, and beautiful. Without you, my life would be meaningless. It has always been that way." Dib answered. Zim's eyes shone with feeling, he had never known the depth of the humans obsession. It was almost as if he had always worshiped Zim, he had shown it in ways that Zim had never understood. Even though they had known each other for many earth years, they still had much to learn about each other.

"Now Dib... will you stop me when I try to conquer the earth?" He asked, leaning so close that they were inches away.

"Yes. Without the earth what we have would not exist. You would be gone, and I would be dead. I do not want what we have to end." Dib said, opening his eyes and looking at Zim. They were close, close enough to feel the others breath.

Zim knew that he should stop the human when he reached his hand up slowly, placing it on the back of Zim's neck. He knew that this was dangerous. Gripping the tazer, he let Dib gently pull him down and place his mouth on his own. His mouth was warm and soft. The humans other hand sneaked around and slipped to his side, pulling his body closer.

Zim let himself be pulled down on top of the humans larger body, holding the tazer between them. Dib's hand ran from his side down to his thigh, gripping softly while they kissed. Their tongues entwined deliciously and Zim let out a soft moan when Dib gently bit his bottom lip. The humans hand slowly roamed to his lower back, pressing down and pushing their hips together. Dib groaned, pressing himself harder to Zim. The smaller alien felt Dibs hardness, he was familiar with human anatomy in the scientific sense, but had never actually experienced it in this way. The idea was of touching Dib there was provocative, the desire to reach down and grip his member over took him.

He had never felt so single minded, he had almost no control over his actions. His entire being needed to be with Dib, needed to touch Dib and to mate with him. He had never felt this way, not even with another Irken. Without thinking, he released his grip on the tazer, using one hand to steady himself against Dibs chest, he reached down to explore the human. He fumbled with his clothes, his hands unfamiliar with these strange human garments. Dib groaned and reached down, grabbing Zim's small hand. He guided him below his belt line and to his naked skin. Zim was surprised to feel the hair, but was distracted when Dib placed his hand on his cock. It was hot and soft and hard all at the same time. Zim felt him gently, probing and exploring. He felt the humans breath hitch and quickly pulled back to see his face.

The humans eyes were clouded and heavy lidded, only half open. His mouth was slack and his breathing heavy. He stared at Zim with an emotion that he did not understand.

"Its still me." He said, his voice rough.

"What are you feeling?" Zim asked, watching his face as he touched him.

"Overwhelmed. I feel hot, lustful. I want to touch you. I want to be in you. I want to kiss you and never let you go." He answered honestly. Zim squeezed him gently, earning a short cry from the human. Zim had never heard him make such noises. He squeezed him again and rubbed up, then down. Dib was panting, he reached up and pulled Zim back down to his mouth.

Dib was burning to touch him. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted him until now. The influence of the pheromones was strong, he couldn't tell if his head was completely clear or just so full of thoughts of Zim that there wasn't room for anything else. But even if Zim hadn't sprayed himself with that little purple bottle, Dib would still want him. He had always wanted him, in one way or another.

Holding the back of Zim's neck with one hand, his other reached down to Zim's black uniform pants. Sliding his fingers under the thin material, his hand shook slightly as he felt the aliens smooth, hairless skin. As he reached deeper, he became confused. There was nothing there.

And then he felt it, a smooth slit in his skin. He touched gently, feeling along the small line between his legs. Zim gasped against his lips. With an effort, Dib pulled back to look at him.

"You're female?" He asked, completely thrown off. Zim looked down at him, frowning, his small hand still touching Dib.

"Stupid human. Just because your race has two sexes doesn't mean that mine does. All Irkens are androgynous. We are both male and female. It depends on the personality of each Irken, who is dominate and who is submissive. Our roles while mating are based on how we interact with each other." Zim finished, his mouth dropping down to Dibs neck, licking him with this weird tongue. Dib shuddered. He lifted his head up to give Zim better access, while their hands explored each other.

Dib pushed a finger into Zim's slit gently, unsure. Zim let out a small mewling sound and nuzzled Dib's neck before nipping the humans ear. Dib gasped as he felt Zim's breath on his ear. The sensation sent shivers down his body and he pushed his finger farther into Zim. His insides were hot and slick, taunting Dib with thoughts of sliding his cock into him there. He groaned as Zim brought his mouth back to his own. Kissing heatedly, Dib pulled his hand free and pulled at Zim's pants, questioning. Zim brought his face up and looked down at Dib, searching.

"Its still me... we've made it this far haven't we?" Dib asked softly. Zim touched his face, rubbing the tiny bit of stubble on his chin.

"Promise Zim that you are not my enemy. That you will not betray Zim." He whispered. Dib had never heard his voice sound that way. It tugged at his heart.

"I would never betray you Zim." He murmured, leaning up to kiss him once again. Zim kissed him back, his red eyes closing and his hands pulling at Dibs hair. He pulled away and lifted himself off of Dib, standing. They stared at each other, both breathless as Zim pulled off his boots and his pants. His shirt was so long that it hung to his upper thighs, hiding most of his nakedness. Dib's eyes ate him up, his naked legs and feet. He had never seen Zim without this boots and pants. His skin was smooth and beautiful. His feet had three pointed toes.

The alien sat back down on him, straddling him, his hands tugging at Dib's pants as he leaned down to kiss him once again. Dib reached down and unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them tugging them down his hips. It wasn't hard, since these were a little loose anyway. When his member sprang free, Zim grabbed it once again and began his slow torture, rubbing up and down. Dib groaned and put his hands on Zim's thighs, feeling his warm skin. Zim moved and situated above him, so that Dib's cock was rubbing against his slit. Dib pushed himself against the smaller alien, needing to feel him.

Zim pulled back and looked down at him, panting as he lifted up and held Dib at his entrance. Dib tensed without meaning to, and moaned loudly when Zim pushed onto him, sitting back down slowly. It was the most delicious thing he had ever felt. Zim was so warm and smooth and _small_. His insides squeezed him tightly, leaving him nearly gasping.

"Oh Zim," he breathed, saying his name like a prayer.

Zim let his head fall back as he lowered onto the human. His shape was unusual, but Zim found it pleasurable. Very, very pleasurable. He felt the Dibs hands grip his hips and lift him up slowly, before pulling him back down. Zim watched with relish as Dib's muscles tightened in his arms and chest.

They worked into a rhythm, Dib's hands controlling their push and pull. Zim held onto Dib's hands as they gripped him. His uniform bunched around his waist as he rode the human. Their breathing was unsteady as they mated, both of them caught up in the heat. Zim grabbed Dibs' shoulders and pulled him up, so that he sat upright. Their faces were perfectly level, their tongues found each other greedily. Zim fisted his fingers into Dibs hair as he ravaged the humans mouth. Their kiss was sloppy, as they were trying to breath as well.

"Dib will belong to Zim! You will be mine to do with as I see fit. You will no longer be a champion for earth, but a champion for ZIM instead." He said, breathless. Dib nodded, moving Zim's hips faster and biting his delicate green neck gently. "My Dib. My love slave." Zim muttered into Dibs ear.

He felt the humans breath come quicker and held him tightly, his mouth near the humans ear. As he gently nipped the tender flesh, Dib gasped and gripped Zim tighter, almost painfully, and let his head fall back. Zim thought his pleasure was climaxing, Zim's was very very close as well. But then he looked at Dibs face and saw his eyes roll back.

"_NO!_" Zim screeched, trying to pull away. The humans hands held him too tight, Zim couldn't get his grip to loosen. When his head snapped back up, those big hands held him tighter still and he growled at Zim, shaking his head sharply to the side. His glasses flew off, landing on a pillow a couple feet away. Those dark eyes bore into him.

Zim shook, terrified. He could not get off of the other Dib. His eyes darted to the floor beside them and he lunged for the tazer, but the other Dib was faster, he grabbed both of Zim's small hands in his own, and pulled them together so he could grip both of his thin green wrists with one hand. He brought his other hand back down to Zim's hips and held him tightly. Zim tried to free his hands but the other Dib bucked underneath him, causing Zim to cry out loudly. His own body was betraying him. This was not his Dib, this was the other Dib. He did not want to mate with the other Dib!

"You disgusting _insect_. How _dare_ you taint me with your _filth_. How dare you touch MY body this way." He growled at Zim, as he continued to buck under him. The other Dib groaned and shook as he held Zim. Caught up in pleasure that neither of them wanted, Zim's body continued to ride the other Dib. He screamed mentally to his pak, begging for help. His mind was so clouded that his pak couldn't figure out whether he really wanted assistance or not. His body was doing all the wrong things, it wanted release. But his mind wanted to get away.

The other Dib tightened his grip and he wrenched Zim's smaller body around and slammed him into the floor, so that Dib was on top. Zim cried out in pain as he was pressed into the floor, the pillows scattered around him. His hands were still caught in the other Dibs grip as the hateful human slammed into him. Zim screamed in pain and frustration as the other Dib pounded into him. He felt his lower body tightening and panicked, he could not do this. Not with this Dib. He _would not do this. _

Mechanical arms exploded from his pack and gripped the human. Dib brought both hands to Zim's small neck and squeezed as hard as he could, crushing him. Trying to gasp, Zim clawed at the other Dib's hands desperately. With all of his paks strength, he pulled at the human and finally unseated him, throwing him to the other side of the cage. The other Dib's body slammed against the steel bars and slid down. Zim scrambled up to his knees, and grabbed the tazer, his throat crushed. He tried to breath unsuccessfully. Panicking, he shoved his small hand into his mouth and spread his fingers down his own throat, expanding his crushed airway. Screaming in pain, he nearly fell to the floor.

The other Dib stood up on the other side of the cage, one hand holding his pants around his waist. His dark eyes narrowed at the small, bruised Irken who sat gasping for breath. Zim held up the tazer between them, a warning.

The other Dib stood there, his dark eyes glaring.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Nine: Sail Unlimited Gravity Remix (Awolnation)**

This is how I show my love

I made it in my mind because

I blame it on my A.D.D. Baby

This is how an angel dies

I blame it on my own sick pride

Blame it on my A.D.D. Baby

* * *

The other Dib stood on the other side of the cage, his hands buttoning his pants. He continued to glare as Zim stayed kneeling on the floor. One of his small green hands wiped a smudge of blood from his lips as his other hand held the tazer between them. Both of them breathed heavily, the other Dib's hand was pressed to his zipper, trying to tame his still throbbing erection. His dark eyes glared hatefully.

"I can't wait to see you strung out on an autopsy table." The other Dib said viciously.

"It will never happen _horrible imposter Dib_. Bring the good Dib back." He rasped, still massaging his throat.

"I'm not sure if he will come back this time. I feel very _in control_ right now. He's tucked in nice and deep." He smiled, his eyes too wide. Zim stood up.

"You will let him back out." He commanded.

"Why? So you can TOUCH him more? Filthy creature. I'm tired of you putting your disgusting alien hands on my body. I won't let it happen again."

"COMPUTER!" Zim screeched angrily.

"What if its not him who wakes?" He asked, pinpointing Zim's exact fears. Zim tried to ignore him.

"Make the other Dib unconscious!" He screamed, still holding the tazer between them.

"He won't exist anymore soon! Soon it will be ME! Then what will you do Zim? He may not have been able to, but without his weakness clouding my mind it will be EASY for me to destroy you! Just wait! I will-" His words were cut off as the arm came out of the ceiling once again and hit him upside the head.

Zim quickly pressed himself against the bars until they were drawn up, letting him scramble out of the cage before they slid back down into place. Once outside, he lowered the tazer and dropped it on the floor, falling to his knees. His eyes stared at the unconscious Dib, his mind racing.

What was happening? When had this gotten so out of control? Just days ago things were normal, the human was spying on his house from across the street. That was how it should have been. Now there were two Dib's one was Zim's enemy and one was not. The alien was confused, and didn't know what to do. How to get rid of the other Dib. He wasn't like before, when there was only one and they were enemy's. It was different somehow, this one was more dangerous. This one might actually kill Zim. He looked around his lab, searching for familiarity, something to calm his nerves. His clothes were still in the cage with the Dib.

"Computer, get my clothes." He ordered. The arm swooped down and picked up his pants and his boots, sticking them through the bars so Zim could grab them. After pulling them on, he walked to his computer and sat in his chair, staring at the screen. There had to be something he could do. He was ZIM and he could not give up so easily.

* * *

Dib woke feeling dirty, his clothes were damp as though he had been sweating. When he opened his eyes, realized his glasses were missing. Then he remembered. He sat up quickly, his hands searching frantically.

"Zim? Where are you?" He asked, still searching. He found them and shoved them roughly on his face, silently amazed that they hadn't broken yet. Standing, he looked around the lab and found Zim sitting in his chair typing like a madman, focused on the screen.

Sighing in relief that he appeared to be okay, Dib walked to the bars and spoke;

"Zim, what happened?" He grabbed the bars and watched as Zim ignored him. "Zim?" He asked again. The alien turned around sharply as if he had only just heard him.

"Dib? Is that you?" Zim asked, cocking his head to the side as he still sat in his chair.

"Yes, its me. What happened?" He asked again, his eyes running over the Irkens body searching for damages. He saw fresh bruises on his neck and his lip.

"Nothing that Zim couldn't handle." He said, looking away. His antennae were flat against his head and his body was stiff.

"Zim... Did he...?" Dib asked, unable to finish his sentence. Zim turned back to his computer.

"The other Dib was also affected strongly by Zim's pheromones. He had a hard time controlling his urges. But no, we did not... complete the mating. It came very close." Zim said, as though talking about a science project. He didn't turn to look at Dib.

"And he hurt you?" Dib asked, gripping the bars angrily. "Zim, look at me." He commanded. Zim turned his chair around.

"I do not know what to do with this other Dib. He could never win against Zim of course... But Zim can not destroy him with out destroying you too. I am... confused." He admitted slowly. "My wishes to destroy earth... my feelings for the Dib... everything is wrong." His voice was quiet as he spoke.

Dib could only look at him sadly, feeling hopeless. He held his hand through the bars for Zim, silently asking for Zim to come to him. Zim hesitated, then slowly slid out of his chair. He put his gloved hand in Dibs and stood in front of the bars, looking at their hands instead of up at Dibs face.

"We can never truly be together if you want to destroy the earth Zim. No matter what, I can never let that happen." Dib said quietly.

"I am an Invader, Dib. My reason for existing is to conquer this planet. Without that, I am nothing. If the other Dib tries to get in my way... I will have to kill him." Zim said, pulling away and looking up at Dib. Dib twitched violently, Zim words triggering a sharp pain in his head. Zim narrowed his eyes and backed away more, shaking his head.

"No, its still me Zim. Please, don't. We can work this out. There has to be a way." Dib said, imploring. "We will figure something out, I promise." He reached for Zim who stood a couple feet away, his eyes wide and doubtful. After a moment, he spoke.

"I admire your persistence human. I agree, we can defeat this enemy. I apologize for my moment of weakness, it will not happen again." Zim said, holding his head up as he marched the few steps back to Dib and placed his hand in his.

"Great. Zim? I'm glad to have you on my side." Dib said, holding the small aliens hand in his. He pulled him closer, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Before Zim could stop him, Dib pulled him close and kissed him between the bars. It was a chaste kiss, and quick. Dib let him go and smiled at him.

"Now, I have a few idea's." The human said.

* * *

A little while later Dib was on the phone, pacing his cage while Zim donned his disguise.

"Yes. No this has only just happened, within the last few days. I haven't seen her yet. I called her office but the machine picked up so I left a message." He paused, listening to his fathers response on the other line. "I just need a couple of things from the brain lab, I've got a friend coming over to help operate the equipment. Yes. Thanks Dad. Bye." Dib hung up the phone and turned to Zim. "We're clear." He said, smiling.

"Zim still does not think that its a good idea to just walk right into this nest of scientists who would love to study us _both_ if they knew what we really are." He said, frowning with his hands on his slim hips. Dib smiled down at him.

"Hey, you're the real catch. An alien wins verses multiple personalities. And I told you that you didn't have to come. You insisted." Dib defended.

"If you think that I'm going to let you go there alone then you _are_ as stupid as you look." Zim taunted, waving his hand in the air as he tucked his tazer into his boot. Dibs eyes flickered to his boots and his legs. His mind flashed back to when those legs were wrapped around him. Clearing his throat and focusing on Zim's face, he spoke.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Of course. Zim is always ready."

The bars were sucked up into the ceiling so that Dib could walk out. He pulled his white lab coat over his shoulders as he walked out. He followed Zim over to the elevator and tried not to watch his legs as he walked.

"So... remember what you said about Irkens having both male and female sex organs?" Dib asked, intrigued.

"Yes." Zim answered, narrowing one eye at him as they stepped into the elevator.

"How does that work?"

"Exactly how it did earlier. Since the Dib does not have female parts, then Zim will use female parts." He said, as though it was obvious.

"But you have male parts too. Does that mean you have a... penis? And if so, where is it?" Dib asked excitedly, satisfying a curiosity he had had for a long time.

"Inside, where you put your penis earlier." Dib mentally cringed at Zim's words, he felt a little awkward talking about it this way. He felt like a teenager.

"You mean, it comes out of you?" He asked, as they walked out of the elevator into Zim's living room.

"Yes." Zim answered, marching to the front door.

"Oh man, I'd like to see that." Dib said, more to himself than anything. He felt his face heat when he had realized what he had said.

"Well maybe I will show you sometime." Zim said, not looking at Dib. Dib's face warmed up even more as he responded.

"Maybe. If we get through this shit." He said as he unlocked his car.

The closer they got to Membrane Co., the more nervous Zim became. Dib found himself grabbing Zim's hand and squeezing it once before letting go. Zim did not initiate any more contact. Dib knew that he was afraid of the other Dib. He didn't really blame him.

Dib pulled up to the front entrance of the building where a man in uniform waited at the door. He put his car in park but didn't turn it off. He got out and tapped the hood. Zim got out of the car, his eyes narrowed in suspicion of the man.

"Take care of her Joe." Dib said, nodding to the man as he walked around to get into Dibs car. Zim jumped away from the car as Joe got into it.

"Where is he taking your machine?" Zim asked.

"He is parking it for me. Come on." Dib motioned for Zim to follow him through the sliding glass doors and passed another uniformed man who nodded at Dib.

"Why do they all bow at you?" Zim asked, jealous and intrigued.

"Because my name is Dib _Membrane." _Dib responded, winking slyly at Zim. The alien huffed, trying to appear unimpressed.

They came to a large solid white door with a small pad on it. Dib took his glasses off and leaned his face close to the pad while Zim watched. A light came out and scanned over Dib's eye.

"Welcome, Dr Membrane." A voice said, from the pad. Dib put his glasses back on as the door opened.

"Well that's.. stupid." Zim grumbled. Dib laughed.

"Its not easy to get into Membrane Co.. Even if you have proper I.D." Dib said, smiling down at him. Zim scowled, thinking that the human was too perky.

"Yes well, Zim could get in easily." The alien said haughtily. Dib just laughed.

* * *

They walked down many hallways, everything was white and colorless. Zim didn't like it. It smelled funny. Dib led him to a massive room with many machines and chambers and sterile equipment. Zim was pleased to find that it was empty of any other humans. He looked around, unhindered by that feeling of being watched. Even though earths technology was far behind Irk's, it was still impressive. Zim did not say that, of course.

"Okay now what I want you to do is run a CT Scan and EEG and we'll look at the results of those before we continue. Zim? Are you listening?" Dib asked, looking back at the alien. Zim was looking at a poster on the wall near the door. It featured Dib and his father side by side. Words ran across the top of the paper stating "The Future of Science".

"Dib, you are a powerful human, yes?" Zim asked, pointing at the poster.

"Well no. I just have a lot of influence. I'm smart." He said, pointing at his head. "And crazy apparently. Speaking of crazy, can we continue?" He asked, holding out his hand. Deep in thought, Zim took Dib's hand and let him lead him around tables to the other side of the room.

As they walked, Zim felt Dib's hand jerk and he looked up at the human. They had stopped, Dibs eyes were wide and staring, before the rolled back in his head. Freaking out, Zim tried to pull his hand from Dib's but the human tightened his grip. In his panic, he didn't even think of the tazer tucked into his boot. Dib reached for an object on the table and swung it around towards Zim's head. The alien stared, terrified and trying to jerk away from the other Dib, looking at his wide dark eyes. Then the thing hit him on the side of the head and he lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Ten: The Outsider, Apocalypse Mix (A Perfect Circle)**

Help me if you can

Its just that this is not the way I'm wired so

Help me understand why

You've given in to all these reckless dark desires

* * *

Zim was jerked into awareness by a sharp, stabbing pain. Something was pulling one of his antennae. He cried out, opening his eyes and squinting at a bright light. It only took a moment for him to realize where he was. He still pulled against the straps, even if he knew that it wouldn't work.

"EVIL DIB! RELEASE ZIM!" He screamed. His disguise had been taken, his identity uncovered for all to see. The other Dib hovered over the table that he was strapped to, the examination light was bright over Zim's face. All he could see of the the other Dib was a blur.

"You're awake! Excellent. I was hoping you would be awake for this." He could hear the smile in the other Dib's voice.

"Awake for what? Release me! I will carve out your eyeballs with a gerbil! RELEASE ME!" Zim screamed and struggled, but the straps were tight.

"My father will be here soon, I've already called him and told him I had something amazing to show him. It won't be long before there are twenty scientists in here waiting for their turn to cut into you. And I'm going to film it, so that I can watch it over and over." The other Dib said, his maniacal voice filled with glee. Zim began to panic.

"Eh? No! No, no no! Let me go! LET ME GO!" He screeched, jerking at the straps hard enough to bruise his delicate skin.

"There is no point in struggling." The other Dib said, leaning down and placing his elbows on the table next to Zim. He smiled happily, his dark eyes wide and creepy looking. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Dib, help Zim. Help me. Please. I know you're in there." Zim pleaded. The other Dib narrowed his eyes.

"He's not here. He can't hear you anymore. I AM Dib. The only Dib that is left." He leaned up, standing straight. They both turned their heads when Professor Membrane walked in. He looked the same as he always did, high collar and large goggles with that wild hair. Just like Dib's.

"Hello son. Ah your little green friend is here. Why is he strapped to this table?" He questioned, leaning over to look at Zim. Zim froze in terror, able to see his own alien reflection in the Professors goggles.

"Dad, this is Zim, the alien! See, I was telling the truth all along! Look at his red eyes! And his antennae! He's come to take over the earth!" He told his father, his voice filled with child-like excitement. He almost sounded like the old Dib.

"Well, yes. I know that. Where are your glasses?" Professor Membrane asked, looking over the table at the other Dib. "Are you feeling okay son?"

"I'm fine! What do you mean you know?" Dib asked, frustrated. "Look at him! He's not human!"

"Well of course he's not human! I've known that for years. But you always seemed to get along so well. I always thought it was nice that you finally had a friend. Besides, if he _was_ going to take over the earth, I think he would have done it by now." The professor said, full of good humor. He wasn't affected at all. Zim lay frozen, his insides squirming.

"We are not friends! He is my mortal enemy! Why are you not taking this seriously?!" Dib yelled, nearly panicking.

"Yes, yes of course you are! I've got a meeting, so I've got to run. You kids have fun being mortal enemies!" Professor Membrane waved as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Dib stood motionless as his father walked out. Zim couldn't see his face.

"No one will ever believe you. You're just that guy that everyone says is crazy. Get used to it, evil Dib. It will never change." Zim said, his weird tongue sliding around his words. He lay there while the human stayed silent, hoping that maybe he will give up and let him go. Stranger things _had _happened.

"If no one else will believe me then I'll just have to preform your examination myself." Dib said quietly. He locked the door and turned back to Zim, his eyes wide. He looked a little demented. Zim was terrified of him.

"Eh, no! Don't! Do not soil my supreme body with your filthy pig taint!" Zim yelled, pulling at the straps again. He reached for his pak, to use his mechanical legs but nothing happened. Zim stilled, reaching for his pak again. Nothing happened.

"Finally figured it out didn't you? I attached your tazer to the side of your pak while you were unconscious. I don't think you'll be using it for a while." He sneered. He pulled some white gloves on his hands.

"My pak! You have no IDEA what you have done! You can not even BEGIN to imagine the complexity of an Irkens pak! How dare you damage it! I will gut you and feast on your eyeballs! RELEASE ZIM!" He screeched, wiggling his entire body so much that he shook the table.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm just going to cut you open, for now. I'm not going to kill you yet. I want this to last." The other Dib smiled, holding up a scalpel. Zim quivered at the sight of it.

"No, please Dib! Don't cut Zim! Please!" Zim begged, pulling at his restraints as hard as he could. The other Dib picked up remote control and began pressing some buttons. The table that Zim lay on suddenly moved, taking him from laying horizontal to being held upright. When the table stopped moving, he was eye to eye with the evil Dib.

"First I want to see what color your blood is." He said, grabbing one of Zim's gloves and yanking it off. Zim felt the cool air on his fingers and pulled his hand as hard as he could. The strap didn't budge.

The other Dib grabbed his hand and held it palm up. He put the scalpel in Zim's palm and pressed down, drawing a line of blood. It was purple. Zim screamed. Dib's hands shook as he pressed a vial to Zim's hand and took a sample. He secured the lid on the small glass container and placed it on the table behind him. It was then that Zim could see the selection of instruments that the other Dib had chosen.

Zim's breath quickened as the other Dib picked up a pair of tongs.

"Open your mouth." He ordered, his eyes focused on Zim's face. Zim immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"Come now Zim, don't make me hurt you." The other Dib grinned evilly. Zim turned his face to the side, trying to escape the other Dib and his tongs. It worked. Until the other Dib punched him hard, in the stomach. Zim gasped and his whole body cringed. The other Dib grabbed a hold of Zim's tongue with the tongs, and sliced a small piece off of it with the scalpel. Zim screamed in pain, his eyes forming tears.

The alien watched as Dib put the small piece of his tongue into a petri dish. As he turned back around, he looked gleefully at Zim.

"Now for your eye. Open it wide." The other Dib ordered, his hands shaking. Zim freaked.

"DIB! PLEASE DIB! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ZIM! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK! ZIM WILL RE-THINK HIS PLANS FOR EARTH! PLEASE! WE DON'T HAVE TO BE ENIMIES! DIB! DIIIIB!" He screamed, his tongue bleeding profusely, spilling blood down his chin.

The other Dib's head jerked, his eyes going wide. Then he became angry.

"SHUT UP! NO MORE TALKING!" He screamed into Zim's face, brandishing the scalpel.

"DIB! COME BACK GOOD DIB! ZIM NEEDS HELP! HELP ZIM!" Tears ran down the aliens face as he yelled for the human who was his only friend.

"SHUT UP I SAID!" The other Dib screeched, holding his head between his hands, shaking. "No! No I won't let you! Its mine! GO AWAY!" The human screamed. He swung his arm up and brought the scalpel down, shoving it into his own leg. "How does that feel huh? You can't have this body back! It belongs to me! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He looked up at Zim, his eyes crazed. Pulling the scalpel out of his leg, he brought it up to Zim's face.

"Now, open wide Zim." His voice shook as much as his hands as he brought the instrument close to Zim's eye. Nearly sobbing, Zim shook his head back and forth rapidly so the the human couldn't cut his eye.

"DIB PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Zim cried, his body heaving with his fear. The other Dib grabbed his head in his hands and shouted out in pain, dropping to his knees in front of the alien. His eyes were wide as he hit the floor, his mind flickering between two different consciousnesses. He groaned, squinting as though he couldn't see then focusing as if he could. He rambled incoherently, phrases from two different people at war with each other. As he cried out in pain again, tears formed and streamed down his face.

Zim could hear voices in the hall, people at the door. Someone must have heard all the yelling. Someone started banging on the door. Zim glanced at the door then back down at Dib, who sat there staring and mumbling to himself.

"Dib! Dib wake up! Hurry Dib, wake up and release Zim! We must get out of here!" He said urgently, trying to reach the Dib. He just kneeled there, staring at nothing, like he was hypnotized. "Dib please! Wake up!" Zim begged, his head bowing down towards the human. People started banging on the door and yelling.

"Dib please! Dib! _Wake up and help Zim_!" Another bang on the door and Dib's face snapped to attention, up at Zim. His eyes squinted.

"Zim?" His voice shook, distressed.

"Yes! Get up and get me off of this table!" Zim ordered, frantic. Dib stood, his legs shaky.

"Okay." He looked in the direction of the door when he heard the yelling and banging. "Whats going on?" He asked, his voice gaining strength.

"Zim is strapped to this table, they will come in and find us if we don't get out of here. I don't have my disguise on. Get me off of here so we can go, quickly!" He commanded, his voice high with fear.

"Okay, okay, I've got you, hold on." Dib reassured, his hands fumbling with straps that the couldn't see. He freed one of Zim's hands and started on the strap around his other hand as Zim started pulling at the one on his neck. The banging continued as they picked at the rest of the straps. As they were working on the last two, they heard someone outside the door say something about the word "key".

Frantic, they doubled their effort as the door knob jiggled.

"Quick, remove the tazer from my pack" Zim said, turning to give Dib access to his pak.

"I feel really weird." Dib said, his voice strange as he pulled the tazer from Zim's pak.

"We'll worry about it later, lets leave this horrible human infested place!" Zim urged, while grabbing the two samples of his body that the other Dib had taken. He held them up and they were sucked in by his pak.

"Zim I can't get us out of here, I can't see!" Dib said, his gaze searching the direction of the banging and yelling.

"Do not worry Dib, Zim will get us out." He said, wiping the tears off of his face. He grabbed Dib around the middle. "Hold on." He ordered. Dib readily obeyed, not given much of a choice. The jets in Zim's pack exploded, blasting a hole in the ceiling. Holding onto Dib tightly, his jets carried them up and out of the hole, landing them on the roof.

His mechanical legs lifted them up, spidering their way across the roof in any direction that would take them away from there. Dib clung to Zim, his head pounding. Sirens sounded in the distance as Zim and Dib fled from the lab. A small speaker came from Zim's pak, he grabbed and pressed the talk button, yelling into it.

"GIR! Bring the voot cruiser to my location! Quickly!" He said, his legs carrying them down the side of a building. As they landed on the ground, they went around another building trying to stay out of sight. It was evening, the sun was setting and casting deep shadows around the building.

Zim's pak carried them to the side of one building, hiding in the shadows. It wasn't yet dark enough to cover them completely, but it was better than running from roof to roof.

"Where is that damn robot!" Zim whispered, his eyes searching heatedly.

"Where are we?" Dib asked, holding tight to Zim. His voice was stronger, which comforted Zim. Maybe the human would be okay. Zim heard his ships engines and ignored Dib's question as the voot cruiser swooped down with GIR at the controls.

"I brought you a jellyfish!" GIR screamed as the hatch door opened. Zim ignored him as well, jumping into the seat and letting go of Dib. He closed the hatch door and the voot cruiser and rose up into the air.

"Lets get away from this HORRIBLE place!" Zim yelled dramatically as they ship flew towards his base. Dib gripped his head and sat on the seat behind Zim, leaning back.

"Are you... alright Dib?" Zim asked, glanced back at the human.

"I... I think so. I feel different. I feel... angry." He said. His voice didn't sound angry. It sounded confused.

"Why are you angry?" Zim asked, punching the control panel with his sharp fingers. One of his hands were still bleeding.

"I don't know. I feel angry at everything. You, my father, myself. I... I remember. Zim! I think I've... I think I'm me again!" He announced, his head snapping up.

"You mean the other Dib is... gone?" Zim asked, his voice hopeful.

"No, not gone just... I'm whole again." Dib said, incredulous. "I remember everything! I remember attacking you in the rain, I remember when we... and I remember..." He reached around and grabbed Zim's hand.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Zim yelled, but Dib didn't listen. He inspected Zim's hand, feeling the deep cut in his palm. Zim flinched and jerked his hand away.

"Zim I'm... I'm so sorry-" He began.

"Don't worry about it. Its over with." Zim mumbled, interrupting him. They were quiet for a minute as Zim flew the ship.

"So... what does this mean for us?" Dib asked, nervous. It took Zim a minute to answer, so long that Dib didn't know if he would.

"I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: To ngrey651; I honestly can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. So... if you are, well played. If you're serious, then no... That kind of ending seems a little... too much. To me. I like happy endings, but not too happy. So we'll see where it goes. And as usual, thank you for reviewing. To my stalker;... I love your face.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters.

**Chapter Eleven: Stars (The Xx)**

I can give it all on the first date

I don't have to exist outside of this place

and do you know that I can change

but if stars shouldn't shine by the very first time

Then dear, its fine, so fine by me

Cause we can give it time, so much time, with me

* * *

Dib felt the voot cruiser shake slightly as it landed swiftly in Zim's attic. He never understood how humans could be so stupid as to not notice Zim's ship. He heard the hiss of air as the hatch door opened. Zim's blurry shape jumped out and stood still, as though waiting for Dib. GIR bounded out of the ship and ran off at full speed, screaming about his jellyfish.

"Give me a minute, I can't see." Dib grumbled. Feeling his way with this hands, he got up out of the chair and moved towards the hatch door awkwardly. As he started to climb out, he missed his step and slipped, falling down on the floor.

"Ugh, humans are so clumsy. Come, hurry." Zim complained. Dib could imagine him waving his hand in the air in agitation.

"I'm sorry that I can't see Zim. Be more of a jerk about it why don't you?" He grouched, getting up off the floor.

"Why are you being mean to Zim? You were being so nice before." Zim accused, looking up at Dib.

"Yeah well I'm different now. I'm how I used to be." Dib said, frowning.

"Does this mean that you don't like Zim anymore?" He asked, Dib could see his blurry form backing away.

"Of course not... I still like you Zim." Dib said, reaching for him. He felt the Irken grab his hand, a little hesitant. Without speaking, Zim led him down to the main floor, then down to the depths of his underground base.

"I think I have some spare glasses in my bag." Dib said, almost to himself. He felt Zim lead him by the hand to the cage that he had been kept in for the last few days. Zim let go of his hand as the metal bars were sucked up into the ceiling, effectively removing his temporary prison. Zim bent down and grabbed Dib's bag, handing it to the human. Dib was instantly relived when he unzipped the side pocket and felt the hard case that held his spare pair. He opened the case and slid his glasses up his nose.

Looking down at Zim, he grinned.

"Thank you."

"Eh. I don't have time to be leading you around all the time so I would rather you have those weird contraptions on your face." Zim said, waving his thanks away. He turned away from Dib and walked to his computer, sitting in his chair. Dib walked after him and sat on the counter next to Zim's glowing key board, looking down at the alien.

"So what now?" Dib asked, his voice growing serious.

"Now I will work on my next scheme to conquer this rock!" Zim said, halfheartedly. Dib watched him, unsure.

"What about what you said, in the lab?" He asked, watching the small aliens face.

"Eh?" He asked, not looking at Dib. The human became angry.

"Were you lying?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. Zim muttered to himself as he typed away at his keys.

Dib sat there, fuming at the alien. After all the shit they had just gone through, was he really going to do this? Was he really going to side with his enemies?

"Don't tell me that you're not affected by everything that has happened Zim." Dib said, sliding down off of the counter and standing over the Irken. Zim looked up at him, reclining in his chair.

"I am an INVADER Dib! I must conquer! I must rule and be in control! I NEED this mission! Without it, I am nothing!" He yelled up at him, his eyes narrowed. Dib leaned down, putting his hands on the arm of Zim's chair, effectively surrounding him.

"Then lets compromise." Dib said roughly. "If you join with me, you will rule on this planet. But you will rule to better it, not to destroy it."

"What nonsense are you speaking? Are you sure your brain isn't broken?" Zim said, cocking his head to the side.

"No. Listen to me, I am the son of Professor Membrane. One day, I will inherent the entire Membrane Co. Do you have any idea what that means? I will have power. A lot of power." Dib said, slowly, as though he was trying to make a child understand.

"Does that mean that you will be this planets next ruler?" Zim asked dramatically, pointing at Dib accusingly. "You ARE Zim's enemy!" He yelled.

"No! Listen Zim! Join me, and work with me at Membrane Co. With you and your knowledge of advanced technology by my side, we will be unstoppable. We'll take this world by storm. They won't know what hit them." Dib said excitedly.

"But... we won't destroy it?" Zim asked, confused. Dib's smile faded a little.

"No Zim. We won't destroy earth. We will build a better earth. An unstoppable earth." He said, his eyes glinting with the fire of his conquest. The Invader in Zim reacted to that fire.

"We will... rule earth? Together?" Zim asked, trying to understand and confirm what he thought Dib was saying.

"Pretty much." Dib said, waving his hand around in the air. He leaned down close to Zim's face and spoke to him softly. "You and I will be masters of the earth. We'll build it up to be impenetrable. Nothing, not even your Tallests will be able to stop us." Dib said, his voice low and seductive.

"But... my Tallests..." Zim tried to defend his masters, but his words were lost as Dib's breath caressed his antennae.

"Zim, they don't care about you... They're mean to you... They don't take you seriously. I do. I know that you are capable of great things. Do great things with me, Zim. Be my ally, my friend." Dib whispered, his lips brushing against Zim's sensitive appendages. Zim's mouth opened as he gasped at the sensation.

"This is... not what friends do." He said, breathless. Dib smiled and leaned back to look at him.

"No. Its not. But we don't have to be _only _friends. We can be more..." He said, leaning back down and kissing Zim. Zim broke the kiss and spoke again.

"You will be loyal to Zim? Only Zim?" He asked, his eyes searching Dib's. The humans expression softened as he looked down at his lover.

"Yes, Zim. I will be only yours." Dib replied, dipping down to kiss Zim again. Their tongues entwined for the first time in what seemed like days. Zim moved forward in his chair and slid out of it, pulling Dib around in his place. He pushed gently and Dib understood, letting himself fall back into the chair. Zim climbed up on top of him. Straddling his hips and pushing himself against the human.

Dib moaned at the pressure to his groin, letting his hands rest on Zim's slim hips so that he could move Zim against him. Zim pulled his mouth away and leaned back, grabbing Dibs shirt. He pulled it away from his body, not quite sure how to get it off of him. Dib smiled and grabbed his shirt from the aliens grip and pulled it up over his head. Zim nodded, pleased as he pulled off his only remaining glove. His hand had stopped bleeding.

Zim placed his green hands on Dib's chest and lowered his head down to kiss the human. Dib's hands moved from Zim's hips to pull Zim's invader uniform up over his head. It stuck for a moment on Zim's head, Dib had to fight with it to get it off. When it finally came free, Zim scowled at him. Dib smiled and pulled him close to kiss him again. They were hot and breathless as their tongues fought for dominance.

Dib pulled Zim's hips closer, grinding his cock against him. The friction was delicious as Zim moved his hips of his own accord. Zim pressed his naked chest against Dib's, their skin heating up even more at the contact. Dib moaned into Zim's mouth, moving his hands from his small hips to his butt. He almost came early when Zim started undulating his spine, his hips thrusting into Dib's with each roll of his body.

"Wait Zim, I won't last if you keep that up." Dib moaned, gripping Zim's hips as they gyrated against him. Zim purred in his ear, his strange teeth nipping Dib's earlobe. The human cried out and gripped Zim's hips tightly, standing and carrying the alien with him. He walked, a little unsteady as Zim continued to lick and bite his neck and ear, to the pillows that still lay on the floor. Dropping to his knees painfully, he laid Zim on his back. Dib leaned back up on his knees in front of the Irken, looking down at him with lust in his eyes.

Zim was panting, his pale green skin flushed beautifully. His antennae quivered as he looked up at Dib. He held his arms out to his human, wanting. Dib grinned and reached for Zim's foot. Zim was confused at first but then readily let Dib pull off his boots. He lifted his hips as Dib pulled his pants off.

His breath caught as he looked down at a naked Zim for the first time. Dib's fantasies did not do him justice. He lay, propped up on his elbows with his legs bent, open for Dib. His mouth was open as he panted. Dib stood and swiftly removed his shoes, pants, and boxers. He shoved his glasses up his sweaty nose as he leaned back down on his knees, positioning himself in front of his Irken lover. He pressed the tip of his erection against Zim's small entrance, and leaned down to kiss Zim passionately.

In one swift thrust he pushed into Zim, both of them breaking their kiss to cry out. Zim's fingers gripped Dibs shoulders as Dib shoved into him over and over. Dibs' hands gripped his slim hips and Zim let his shoulders go to fall back on the pillows, his head thrown back and his mouth open. Dib smiled down at the spectacular sight. Zim's tightness felt even better this time than it had the last time, so warm and slick. With every thrust into him, Dib felt a little shock to his cock, a wonderful, almost painful but much more pleasurable shock. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

"You're amazing you know that? You're the most incredible thing I've ever seen." Dib said, his voice low with his lust. Zim moaned at his words, pushing harder into Dibs thrusts. "I would do anything for you. I'd conquer the world with you. I'd leave forever and spend the rest of my life staring at the stars with you. Whatever you wanted." Dib said, his breathing quickening. Zim began to moan, almost squeaking with every thrust. Dib knew he was close, he picked up his rhythm, pushing into his small hips almost painfully.

"Zim, I'm about to-"

"Yes! Yes, Dib-" His words were cut off as his body detonated with the feel of his orgasm. Dib yelled out incoherently as he thrust into Zim once, twice more before he stilled, still gripping the small Irkens hips tight as he spilled himself into him. He sagged, his hands flat on the floor on either side of Zim to steady himself. Zim stared up at him, panting, his legs still wrapped around Dib's waist.

"You really are stunning, you know that?" Dib said between breaths. Zim smiled at him proudly as he reached up and pushed Dib's glasses up his nose before they fell off.

"Yes, yes, I'm amazing. I know." He replied. Dib grinned down at him and kissed him tenderly, happier than he could ever remember being. Zim ran his sharp fingers through Dib's messy hair.

"We are allies now?" Zim asked.

"We are whatever you want us to be." Dib replied, leaning into his touch.

"I think I would like to have the Dib as an ally. Conquering the world with you can't be all that bad." Zim stated, his voice low and thoughtful.

"It will be epic." Dib said, smiling at him.

"Epic... yes. Yes I think it will."

**The end. **


End file.
